Meeting Macfarlane
by Gabberz123
Summary: Bree Avery is currently an intern for the one and only Conan O'brien. Stars come and go but one day, Seth Macfarlane shows up. What will happen with their relationship? Will he diss her just like every other celebrity, or will he give her the time of day. Rated M for some language and sexual content in later chapters. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

"Irish Coffee, please." Bree told the worker at the counter. Bree had just moved out to L.A a couple days ago and she was still trying to find her groundings. She was twenty-one years old and had just finished up college at Full Sail University. It was a school of many things but she graduated with a degree in Music/Film production. And just for her father's sake, she went to the little community college down the road from it and got a degree in Psychiatric Care…Just in case the whole production thing didn't work out.

Bree had always dreamed of doing big things, and her biggest supporter was her mom. She was constantly trying to get her out into the world because she truly believed in her. She had a brother Reilly and a sister Kristi and they always supported her too. Even though her sister Kristi didn't always make the smartest decisions she still absolutely loved her.

"Here you go miss." the worker said as he handed Bree her morning coffee. She was currently jobless. Well, except for the internship she had at Warner Brother Studios. She currently worked for him…somewhat. She mainly just got the writers coffee or snacks, but she was also their therapists sometimes. Whenever the guys would get stressed out they would always come to Bree and she would always try and give them good advice. One time, Conan even came in to see her one time. He was having problems with his anger issues again. The first thing you saw when you came into work was Conan punching one of his writers.

She couldn't deny that she loved working here, but she wanted to get out there and experience more. It would be an absolute dream to work at Family Guy. Even though animation wasn't her forte she was still amazed at how it all got put together. And she also kind of had a thing for Seth Macfarlane. I mean c'mon-he was talented, funny, sexy…and he was also rich. Who could be more perfect?

As she walked back to the "Conan" studio she couldn't help but fantasize about Seth. He was becoming more and more famous by the second. He had just released his first movie "Ted". Bree had gone to see it 10 times, she wasn't ashamed at all, and she had found it absolutely hilarious every time. She fell asleep to his album every night…his voice was just so soothing, and sexy. And she couldn't deny that she watched re-runs of family guy every night on Adult Swim. Thank god they also have them on TBS now.

"Hey ditzy! What's on your mind this time?" Brian McCann said to her. Brian was a very respected writer for Conan. "Way to go Brian, you made her blush!" Head writer Mike Sweeney teased. Bree couldn't hide her noticeable blush. These guys always did this to her. "Atleast she has somebody to fantasize about" Aaron Bleayart said.

"Oh Aaron, I thought you said last week that you were dating Brooklyn Decker." Bree said, and winked at him. Aaron constantly made up ridiculous stories about how all these girls secretly wanted him. The crew laughed as Aaron stomped away like a little kid mumbling something unintelligible.

"Okay Guys, back to work!" Conan said as he strode into the building. He greeted everyone and then went to go to his usual meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting closer to 4:00. The crew had just finished up rehearsal and Conan was getting dressed. Bree was busy typing and email to her mom when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Bree said, and looked up to see Conan's assistant Sona open the door.

"Hey, umm Conan wants to talk to you." She said with a sheepish grin.

Conan had been doing this lately the past couple weeks. He always needed help with a joke or just getting dress and he even sometimes asked her to help book celebrities. As Bree walked down to Conan's dressing room she ran into Andy Richter.

"Hey Breezy, how's it going?" He said with a giant smile. Whenever Andy was extremely happy his face got all squished up into a smile and he always looked like a little boy.

"It's going. I was just heading down to Conan's dressing room. Do you have any idea what he wants?" As she said this, she realized Andy was smirking. "What?"

"Bree, I need you." Her and Andy turned around to see Conan spinning in chair at the end of the hallway and then disappear into his dressing room. "See ya later baby girl." Andy said and then walked off whistling.

Bree entered Conan's dressing room to see him jumping up and down trying to get rid of pre-show jitters. "Having fun?" Bree said with a laugh. Conan grabbed a sheet of paper, crumpled it up into a ball, and chucked it at Bree. "Read the fine print, little missy." Conan said with a small laugh.

As she uncrumpled the little ball she realized it was next weeks schedule of guest. As she read down the list she saw names such as Will Ferrell, Tom Hanks, and Tina Fey. "Wow, packed week.." She said as she looked up at Conan. "I think you missed it. Look at the bottom of the page." She looked back down at the schedule and did as he said. What she saw blew her away. He switched Will Ferrell out for the one and only Seth Macfarlane on Monday.

"You're a fan of Family Guy, right?" He said. All Bree could do was jump into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boss in the world. He's like my fucking idol! Do you realize how amazing this is! As she said this she realized Conan was laughing his ass off. "So I hope that means you won't ever cause me trouble again?" Bree thought back to all the times she screwed up. First of all, she dumped his lunch on him by accident her first day here. Then she broke the coffee machine and ended up dumping all the coffee mix onto the floor. So yes, she had been kind of an pain in the ass.

"I promise! Oh my god, I love you!" She realized she was yelling and she couldn't help but blush. Conan gave her his signature growl and jokingly took his ring off. "Oh shut up, you're such an idiot." She said and danced out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week went on, Bree couldn't sit still. She was constantly day dreaming about what would happen on Monday. Would it be love at first sight? Would Seth be a complete douche bag? Would she make a complete idiot out of herself?

As the weekend came rolling up Bree started freaking out. What would she wear? How should she do her hair? He probably won't even pay attention to her. He's gonna be just like every other celebrity and just care about himself. But what if he's a nice guy?

"Bree? Bree? You there sweetheart?" Her mom asked over the phone. She had completely zoned out in the middle of their conversation.

"Sorry mom, completely spaced out." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it about seth again?" Her mom said with a laugh. "No, shut up! I just have a lot on my mind." Bree had been obsessed with seth since she was a teenager and her mom was all up to date on everything that was going on. As Bree hung up she went to her closet to pick out her clothes for tomorrow. It was going to be a very exciting day...

* * *

**MONDAY-**

As Bree pulled into a free parking space she looked at herself in the mirror. She had curled her long reddish brown hair into perfect ringlets that completely surrounded her face. She had decided to wear a short white dress with a black leather jacket, black leggings, and purple heels.

"Well here goes nothing…" she thought to herself.

As she walked into the building she heard a loud whistle behind her. She turned around to see Deon Cole smiling at her. "Damn girl, what's the occasion?" He said with a wink.

"Just thought I'd give the fellas something to look at." She said with a laugh. "Well then it'd be an honor to escort you into the building Miss Avery." As Bree took his arm she thought about what seth think of her.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V.**

"Shit I'm gonna be late." Seth grumbled to himself. It was 4 o'clock and he was supposed to be at Conan by now. He hadn't been having the greatest week of his life. Mila Kunis and him were fighting. He had been trying to convince her that Ashton Kutcher was an asshole and she slapped him across the face. Then the Fox executives were giving him crap about an upcoming episode. And he had just gotten into a fight with his assistant about losing important files that he needed.

He changed into his all black suit with no tie and jumped into his car. As he was speeding down the highway he started wondering if there was ever going to be a girl out there for him. He had dated countless women, some good some bad, but nobody had ever struck him in that special way. They either got bored with him or he got bored with them and that's how the relationship ended. No girl truly understood him. They were always mainly into him for the money.

"Snap out of it Seth." He said to himself as he pulled into the guest parking spot. He walked into the building to get a warm welcome from the secretary who quickly escorted him to his dressing room.

"Can we get you anything Mr. MacFarlane?" the secretary asked. He looked up at her. She was a slightly bigger woman with a round face, short blond hair, and smile lighting up her eyes. "Err, yeah I guess. I'll take a jack daniels on the rocks please."

As she left the room, he spun around in his chair. Conan entered the room a couple seconds later and started talking about "Ted" and how much he loved it. Seth had always genuinely liked Conan but at this moment in time he was not in the mood for talking. He just wanted to get home and listen to Frank Sinatra and fall asleep with his cat.

As Conan left the room after their short conversation a new face came in. She had long reddish brown hair that came to the middle of her back. She was slim, but in an athletic way. She had small curves which led down to her muscular legs. He looked back up at her face which was slightly squarish. She had big bright blue eyes which were accented by her eyeshadow. She had a small button nose and pink lips that formed a small pout as she stood there staring at him. She was….beautiful.

"Jack Daniels….um on the rocks?" she asked. She had a slightly lower voice. It wasn't like Emma Stones but it definitely was lower than the average girls. And he found it surprisingly sexy. As he took the drink from her he couldn't help but smile. She was pretty short. Even though she was wearing heals that made her two inches taller he decided her average height was around 5'3.

"Are you new here?" he asked because he had never seen her before. As he looked into her eyes he noticed them light up with excitement.

"Well, um, kind of. I just moved here a couple months ago and I'm just an intern here until the end of the summer. So I guess I'm kind of new, but not new…new." She started to shake her head. "Can I be completely honest with you about something?" She asked and he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Of course. Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from falling. She looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Um…er…what was I saying? Um.." and then she fainted. He caught her just before her head hit the ground and scooped her up. He walked over to the nearest couch and laid her down on it. "Well that was interesting." He thought as he got a cold wash cloth from the bathroom. He set it on her head and looked at her face. Her mouth was slightly gaping open and he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

He took ahold of one of her hands which were freezing. "Well hello to you too girl I don't know." He said with a laugh. Who was this girl?

* * *

Longer chapter! Please review. I really hope you guys like this story so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree's P.O.V**

Bree had just walked into Seth's dressing room and she could already feel herself losing control. The smell of him immediately filled her senses and jumbled her thoughts. It was a sweet, pure kind of smell mixed with aftershave. It was so sexy. She knew she was slipping from reality once he smiled at her. He was so absolutely perfect.

He started talking but it took her a couple seconds to actually comprehend what he said. He was talking to me? And…looking at me? "Are you new here?" She ran through a couple lines in her mind and then delivered. "Well, um, kind of. I just moved here a couple months ago and I'm just an intern here until the end of the summer. So I guess I'm kind of new, but not new…new." Smooth.

She suddenly felt the urge to tell him everything. Her love of everything he does. How she watches his show every night. How she has been following his career since it first started. How she's had the biggest and most enthusiastic crush on him for the last 10 years. How she loved that he listened to Frank Sinatra and sang at karaoke bars and drank a little too much. How she loved his out pouring support for gay rights and how he was so passionate about his work. She wanted to tell him that she got butterflies whenever she saw him on t.v and how she found him to be the funniest person in the world. That she never ever got bored with him…and that she thought he was the most perfect human being in all of history. From his face to his voice to his personality she would do anything for him.

And then he touched her. Well not so much touched but grabbed her wrist. That's when the room started spinning. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and she was going to die right in front of the man who inspired her to chase her dreams. He took a step closer to her. He was quite a bit taller and she had a hard time thinking straight. He smelled so good and she could see the small little hairs on his chest. And that's when she fainted.

She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. She could see Seth laughing at her behind her eyelids. She could see him brushing her off him and running out the door. Her brilliant plan to make him fall in love with her had brutally failed and she just wanted to die. It was just her and her mind playing out different scenarios for a while before she finally began to come out of her mini coma. She clenched her eyes shut, afraid of what she would see.

She still smelled Seth…and that scared her. She knew he was going to think she was some weird crazy fan. But then she felt something cold on her forehead. A hand? A wash cloth? She didn't know. And then she felt something squeeze her right hand. She froze in place. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" A deep voice asked in a soft tone. Then she realized it was Seth. He had stayed with her. Was he stupid? Was he actually being nice? Or did he just feel bad for my pathetic attempt to talk to him?

She took one deep breath and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him breath a sigh of relief. "I never went to medical school, so I didn't know if I should go get help or something." She looked at him closely. His eyebrows were pulled together and his forehead was crumpled up with worry lines. For being 38 he sure looked a lot like a little boy.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I slowly sat up. He helped me steady myself and thought to himself. "About 10 minutes. The show hasn't started yet so we're not missing anything. What happened to you?" My breath hitched in my throat as he sat next to me still holding my hand. "Honestly? I have no clue."

"Oh c'mon. What was going through your mind before you fainted?" His eyes were curious.

"Well umm." I swallowed. "You…er…touching me? And just you…" As I said this he let go of my hand and looked down. This was it. This was when he was going to laugh at me and call me stupid and pathetic. "Sorry…I just, forget sometimes who I am and the effect I can have on people." He looked back at me. "What's your name?" I started playing with my bracelet. "Bree…Bree Avery." I closed my eyes, waiting for his response. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Well that's a very beautiful name. I'm Seth…Seth MacFarlane." He said with a wink and put his hand out for me to shake it. As I did I saw something in his eyes. Sadness? Stress?

"Random question but…are you okay?" she asked him. A look of surprise crossed his face for a moment before he recovered his composure. "Yeah of course, why did you ask that?" Was his face showing how stressed he was? He looked her in the eyes. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice..um…I have a degree in psychiatric care so I notice weird stuff sometimes. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said and folded her hands in her lap.

He laughed, "So the therapist freaks out when she sees a celebrity. Doesn't seem like a very good one does it?" She gave a small giggle, "I suppose not but I did notice sadness in your eyes and you keep running your hand through your hair which is a sign of stress." She reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "So what's wrong Mr. MacFarlane?" she said with a smirk. He laughed and looked over at her and saw genuine curiosity on her face. "Just…work stuff. And personal stuff with my friends." What was he doing? He barely knew this girl and he was already starting to tell her things he only told his closest friends. She reached over and held his hand. "Everything will all work out, it always does." A smile lit up Bree's face and he couldn't get enough of it.

That's when he started looking at her lips. They were perfect and he wanted to feel them so he leaned forward. He heard her breathing stop and he closed his eyes. He was just about to touch this strange girls lips and he couldn't stop himself. Bree wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. He pressed his lips gently against hers and groaned. They were so soft and he craved more. She slowly moved her hands so that they were unbuttoning his shirt. He started to kiss her neck and she softly moaned. Nothing could interrupt them now but- "Mr. Macfarlane, you're on in 5 minutes." A man on the other side of the door said. They immediately broke apart. Bree looked down at her lap, "I..uh..I gotta go." Seth couldn't do anything but watch her run out of the room.

"You really have to get ahold of yourself now MacFarlane." He said before heading backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

As Bree ran out of the room she thought about what she just did. She had actually kissed him…and who knows if it would've gone further if the stage manager hadn't knocked on the door. She looked up at one of the t.v screens in the hallway to see Seth sitting down next to Conan and Andy. He looked just as frazzled as she felt. Could she tell anybody about it? What if he thought it was a mistake and he didn't even want to talk about? She had to get away from here.

As Bree hurried to pack up her stuff to go home Sona, Conan's assistant, knocked on the door. "Hey did you meet that MacFarlane guy?" she asked. She obviously wanted to know what happened. "Seth." I said, "Yeah I met him. He was nice, but I have to head out so, Bye." As I passed her I could see she knew something went down between Seth and I. As I looked back up at the t.v screen I could see Seth's segment was over and he would be coming back stage any second now.

As I rounded the corner I saw Seth looking right at me and I froze in my tracks. Luckily, one of the stage managers stopped him to take his microphone off him so I had time to run out the door. I quickly ran out of the building and jumped into my car.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

As Seth sat there, listening to Conan ramble on about who knows what, he couldn't get his mind off of Bree. The kiss was more than amazing…it was the best one he ever had. He knew she was quite a bit younger than him but that didn't stop him from fantasizing about her. When the interview was finally over, he shook Conan and Andy's hand, and then practically ran off stage. He started looking around frantically for Bree when he finally saw her. A smile lit up his face but when she looked at him, all he saw was panic in her eyes.

He went to run after her but was stopped by one of the stage crew who had to untangle him from his microphone. When she finally got it off him, he looked up to see Bree had vanished. He started panicking. What if she started telling people about this? He would have paparazzi surrounding him for the next couple weeks if that happened. He started to look into all the rooms to see where she'd gone.

"Looking for someone?" he looked up to see Conan's assistant. "Is it that obvious?" he said with a small laugh. He started to run his hand through his hair and that made him think of Bree more. "Let me guess…you're looking for Bree?" He looked back at her to see her slightly smiling. He gave a small nod. "Well I hate to tell you this but, she already left. You're going to just have to come back tomorrow if you really want to see her…" He started shaking his head. He was completely swamped with work for the next couple weeks and he needed to see this girl right away. "…Or I could just give you her address."

He smiled at this woman gratefully. She was going to save him from having a heart attack. As soon as she wrote down the address he bolted out of the building and into his Aston Martin. As he scrambled to get out of the parking lot, he thought about what he would say to her. I'm sorry? It's all my fault? Ugh, he would figure it out when he got there.

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V**

As Bree laid on her couch she couldn't but get butterflies thinking about the kiss. It was so perfect. She can't believe she let him go. She should've stayed there. What was she thinking! She was just kissing the one and only Seth MacFarlane and she let him out of her arms. Ugh, she wanted to kill herself. But it didn't make any sense. Why would a guy like him want a girl like her? She didn't have money, she lived in a tiny apartment, and she was only 22.

Bree stood up to go to bed when someone knocked on her door. "Probably just the old woman across the hallway" she mumbled to herself. She went and opened the door to find Seth panting in front of her. "I thought I should let you know that the elevator here is broken and it was a huge inconvenience to me since you live on the 8th floor." He said, still trying to catch his breath. Bree took two steps forward and brought his face to hers and softly kissed him. It took him a few moments to respond but when he did it was just as exhilarating as the first time. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the small couch she had in her living room.

"Shouldn't we get to know eachother first?" She mumbled into his lips. "Nah, we have tomorrow and the next day and so on to do that" he said and smiled against her lips. She smiled back and started unbuttoning his shirt just like before. As I slid it down his arms I realized just how uncomfortable the couch really was. He felt me shift under him and asked, "What? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, of course not. It's just, the couch is kind of uncomfortable and I don't think it'll be very attractive tomorrow morning if I can't stand straight." She said with a small laugh. "Well then lead the way, my lady." He got up off her and held her hand for the short walk to the bedroom. As soon as they walked into the small room he grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her neck. She couldn't help but moan when he found a sensitive spot and started sucking and kissing it. She quickly spun around and wound her fingers through his hair, meanwhile pulling him onto the bed. He started to nibble on her lower lip and she opened them just enough for him to slip his tounge in. He started to dispose of her clothes, starting with her jacket and then her white dress.

He slowly slid his hands down to her waist to slip off her leggings. He looked at her body, she definitely worked out. She was completely slim and healthy and he wanted her so badly now. He heard her groan and he looked up at her to see her biting her lip with a lust filled look in her eyes. He growled at her and kicked his pants off with ease. He eased himself back on top of her and let his hands do all the work. One moved up to one of her breast while the other slipped into her thong. She groaned when he started to massage her clit. "Please. I need you." She said breathlessly. He slipped two fingers in and started to move them in and out. She moaned loudly when he started to hit her sensitive spot. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her this very instant.

He quickly unsnapped her bra and slid her thong down her beautiful legs. She helped him take off his boxers and he positioned himself over her. Her heart started to race and she could feel him start shaking above her. He kissed her passionately before pushing himself all the way inside of her. They both groaned simultaneously as the sensation was extraordinary. He was extremely big and she couldn't help but moan loudly when he started to move inside of her. "Faster." She commanded and she screamed out as he did as commanded. He gave out a small chuckle and kissed her again. But it was his turn to moan when she wrapped her legs around him, letting him go deeper inside. He tucked his head into her shoulder and started to push harder. He smiled when she started to say his name. "Oh god, Seth." He looked at her face and could see her eyes roll into the back of her head. She contracted her muscles and he groaned at how incredibly tight she was. "I'm gonna lose it if you do that again." She smirked at him and did it once more. Making him nearly collapse on top of her.

They both started to laugh, but got incredibly distracted as another wave of pleasure washed over them. He needed to let her release soon because he was just about lose it, so he grabbed her leg and brought it over his shoulder. He was amazed at how flexible she was. He started to push faster, making her scream in delight. "Oh god seth…I, I think I'm gonna-" The both groaned out at the same time as they both orgasmed together. He released her leg and kissed her on the lips one more time. They both smiled at eachother before he slid himself out to go get cleaned up. When he came into the room again he found her fast asleep. He gave a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up. I've been extremely busy but please keep reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Seth woke the next morning to an empty bed. He laid there for a couple seconds listening for any kind of sound but all there was were the cars on the street below him. He looked around the room for his clothes and saw a note on top of them. He picked the note up and read,

'Seth, had to go to work. I made breakfast for you if you want it. If you ever want to meet up, you know where to find me. '

-Bree :)

Seth shook his head and threw his clothes on. He walked out the kitchen to be met with a gorgeous buffet of food. Chocolate chip pancakes, turkey bacon, sliced fruit, bagels, sausage, oatmeal, omelets, and a warm cup of coffee. How did he not hear her making all of this? Seth gave a small laugh, "I think I like this girl." He grabbed a plate from off the counter and took food for the road. He remembered her note on the way out of the door so he grabbed a pen, wrote a quick reply and left it on her coffee table.

As Seth drove to work he thought about last night. It was so perfect, but he wanted to get to know Bree more before anything else happened. She was so absolutely gorgeous but she wasn't cocky about it at all. He barely knew anything about her personal life and to be completely honest, it kind of frightened him. He stopped at the gate to the Family Guy offices, showed the guard his I.D, and drove into his parking space.

As he walked into the building he was greeted by his secretary and a couple of the writers. He took the elevator up to the top floor and saw Alex Borstein and Mike Henry. He walked over to them and saw Alex give him a slow and deliberate up-and-down look.

"What happened? Did you get raped on the streets this morning?" She smirked at him as he looked down at his rumpled clothes from yesterday. "Well atleast they were nice enough to give him a good breakfast." Mike said as he nodded to the plate of food Seth was holding.

Seth just looked down at the floor, immediately feeling his shyness creeping around him. "Honestly Seth, you look just about as happy as Jerry Sandusky in an all-boys day care center. What's up with you?" Seth nearly spit out his coffee as he looked back up at Alex who had the most innocent expression on her face. "Wow Alex, and I didn't think you could get any more disgusting."

"Look, I'm just asking who got a hold of your junk this time?" She said with an eager expression. "Just got more disgusting." He said with a laugh and grabbed Alex's hand, leaving Mike laughing behind them.

As soon as they got into his office and the door was closed he turned around and looked at her with a serious expression, "Okay, you can't tell anybody about this. I'm not sure what's going to happen with the situation in the next couple days, weeks, or even months. But you have to swear not to tell anybody."

"Geez Seth, don't be such a pussy. Alright, I swear on the life of this little bitch." She said pointing to her pregnant stomach.

Seth let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. "So I met this girl, and she's…different. She's just absolutely beautiful and she seems to have an amazing personality, atleast I think she does. I don't really know her that well." He looked back up at Alex who was waiting patiently. "But anyways, I don't know what I want to do about it. I mean, what if she's just another girl? But what if she's much more than that?"

Alex sat down and took Seth's hand, "I've never heard you open up about anyone like this." Seth looked down again. "If this girl, whoever she is, makes you this happy then why the hell not get to know her better? It wouldn't kill you to take some chances once in a while Seth. Get your head out of your ass and do something about her…What's her name?"

"Bree." He said with a small smile.

"Well then, if this so called 'Bree' is that special then go call her up. Fall in love. Have sex, or whatever you crazy fuckers do." She said with a laugh and went to walk out of his office, "By the way, you should probably go home. You look like you got hit by a fucking car."

Seth stood up and looked at his reflection in the window. His jet black hair was a mess, his clothes were completely wrinkled and his shirt was completely buttoned wrong, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. He looked closer and realized it was excitement in them. His hands were shaking and he had a stupid ass smile plastered on his face. He needed to see Bree as soon as possible. He grabbed his keys but looked at himself in the mirror again…maybe he should go home for a while. He chuckled softly and whistled "Fly Me to the Moon" all the way out of the building.

* * *

It was the longest day in the world for Bree. She unwillingly left Seth in her bed this morning. If she could've she would've stayed with him the whole day. He had the cutest face when he slept. All the stress lines went away and he had the face of a little boy. All she could do was write a small note to him and make him the best breakfast in the world. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before she left.

It was the same boring routine at work. Get there, coffee, lunch, see Conan make fun of the writers, more coffee, watch rehearsal, watch the show, pack everything up, and leave. But it dragged on and on today for Bree. All she could think of was Seth. She had never felt this way about anyone else before. Some of the writers made comments about how she was going to end up in an insane asylum but she didn't care.

When she thought of Seth all the memories of last night came rushing back into her mind and she couldn't help but blush constantly throughout the day. It was so amazing. And he was so…big. She couldn't help but smile at that. She fantasized about the way his hands held her as he pushed himself in and out of her. Several of the other interns had to pinch her constantly to snap her out of her little day dreams.

When she finally got home she walked into the kitchen to find a missing plate and coffee cup. So he did take the breakfast. She smiled to herself while she packed up the leftover food and stuffed it into her fridge. She ran her hand through her hair and grabbed her ipod and plugged it into her lab top. She started swaying as "You Make Me Feel So Young" blasted out of her speakers.

This was why she loved Frank Sinatra. He could perfectly sum up any situation she was in with just one line. And to be completely honest, whenever she was feeling fucked up his music always relaxed her.

She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. She went to set it down on the coffee table when she saw her note. She grabbed it and read the scribbled writing at the bottom,

'Bree, I need to see you as soon as possible. I think we need to talk about some things.

-Seth

P.S-Thank you for breakfast, it's amazing.'

Bree's heart fluttered. What did he want to talk about? Was he mad about something? At the very bottom of the note it had his address and cell phone number.

"Here goes nothing." Bree said to herself as she picked up her keys and headed out the door to Seth's house.

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'll try and post as many chapters as possible this week. I really love writing this story. And I also changed up Alex Borsteins character. She's often depicted as a mothering type of person in other stories, but from what I've seen in interviews and on twitter she is the farthest thing from it. But anyways, please keep reading and reviewing! :)


	7. Chapter 7

As Bree pulled up to Seth's mansion she couldn't help but be amazed. It was a gorgeous white house with light brown roof tiling. She stepped out of her car and walked up to the door which was made out of beautiful mahogany. She went to knock on the door when she heard a piano playing inside.

Bree pressed her ear against the door so she could hear better and noticed he was playing "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt. She couldn't help but smile at this because when she was younger this song always helped her fall asleep. She closed her eyes and started humming along to it. Getting completely lost in her own little world, she started to think of Seth playing piano for her every day. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled and the way he bit his lip when he was in deep thought. He was so amazing in every way.

The door opened, pulling Bree out of her world, and she fell into Seth's arms. He chuckled, "Well hello to you too."

"How did you know I was out there?" She asked as she tried to get her blush to go away.

"Well there's this technology, I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but it's called security cameras." He gave her a smirk. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I'm sorry. It's just you were playing the piano, and I got distracted, and I started thinking about-", She hadn't looked at him fully until then. He was wearing a short sleeve gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and converse. She looked up at his face and noticed his cheeks were slightly red, his eyes were lit up with excitement, and his black hair was soaking wet and curly locks covered his forehead.

He gave her another gorgeous smile and took a step forward. "You were thinking about…?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and noticed her breathing start to speed up. He slowly lowered his face to hers. "Don't faint on me, Bree." And he softly kissed her on the mouth.

When he pulled away, Bree kept her eyes closed and concentrated on her breathing. She really had to learn how to act around him. He just smelled so fucking amazing and it screwed with her mind! She tried to think of something to say, anything really. "Why are you wet?" She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Well, I didn't necessarily know how to work your shower this morning, and I had to go to work, so I decided to take a shower here. Is that alright?" He pressed his body to hers again and her heart started to accelerate.

"Uh, yeah that's fine. I..just…" He started to kiss her neck, "I just never realized how curly your hair was." He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I decided that the whole curly hair look was very 90's so I decided to get rid of it." There was something else she wanted to say but he kept distracting her. She slowly shook her head and carefully pushed him away from her. He looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face.

She held one finger up and rummaged through her mind. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

He let out a sigh and shut the door behind him. He took her hand gently and led her over to his off-white couch. "I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want to actually get to know you, because I honestly have no idea who you are. So I was maybe thinking that we could do that before anything else happened between us." He raised his head to see her reaction and she leant in and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Works for me." She smiled at him and he returned it. "So what would you like to know?" She got comfortable on his couch and waited for his questions.

He took a moment, thinking carefully, and then a pile of question bubbled out of him.

"Where were you born?"

"Wisconsin."

"Why are you here?"

"I moved out here after college to pursue my dream of becoming a music producer."

"Family?"

"Mom, Dad, brother and sister. I'm the youngest one in my family."

"What do you think of me?"

"You? Oh my god, I fucking-" she stopped herself and looked back at his curious face. Should she tell him the truth? "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" His forehead crumpled up with worried lines.

"Because you'll think I'm some crazy fan." His face went blank and he slowly leaned in toward me. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He laid his whole body on top of me and slowly bent his head down to my ear. "If you're a crazy fan, then that makes a complete psycho path who should be locked up in a fucking god damn mental institution." He growled and started to nibble on my earlobe. "I'll never ever think less of you Bree, no matter what happens."

His hands slowly started to trace every part of my body-starting from my face, to my neck, around my breasts, and down my stomach. They stopped at my waist and slowly began to massage the skin there. His lips lightly grazed my chin and he paused just before my lips. "Now, are you going to answer the question? Or do I have to drag it out of you?" A smirk flashed across his perfect face and he started to kiss my neck.

Bree started to get lost in the moment and she couldn't concentrate on anything else except Seth. She reached her hands up to his face, twisted her fingers through his wet hair, and kissed him roughly. She slowly slid her hands down his body to his jeans and started to unbutton them. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

She opened her eyes and saw him giving her a stern look. "No. Not before you answer me." He smiled again and his hands got to work roaming her body again. Bree wanted him so badly now though and she would've done anything else besides telling him her feelings. She was a very private person and she didn't want to let someone know her thoughts and feelings before she trusted them more. He felt her stiffen up underneath him and he raised himself up so he could look at her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in her own little world. He kissed her, bringing her back to reality.

"Whats wrong?" He flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She sat up and placed her hands on Seth's chest. He changed positions so that she was sitting in his lap.

"It's just…I have you now, and I don't want to lose you. And I'm afraid that I'll say something completely stupid and you'll just leave me." She leaned her head into his shoulder. "I've been basically stalking you for the past decade, if that's what you really want to know. I think you're the most amazing person in the world and I honestly don't understand why there aren't more guys like you in the world."

"Well I've been waiting my whole life for you, Miss Avery." She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately, meanwhile picking her up. She didn't open her eyes until she felt him walking up the stairs. "Where are we going?" He carried her into a beautiful room with a giant bed with a black comforter and fluffy white pillows.

"Well my couch isn't that comfortable either and I figured I should show you what a real bed feels like." At that moment he chucked her onto the giant mattress and she was nearly in heaven. It was the squishiest thing in the world. She could've fallen asleep right then and there if Seth wasn't with her. She looked around the room. The walls were a dark shade of gray and he had dozens of posters and pictures on his wall. A huge mahogany desk was placed in the corner of the room which had stacks of records and cd's on it. She sat up in his bed to be faced with the most gorgeous view of downtown L.A. His room was right above his shimmering pool and a couple yards away was a fancy looking tennis court.

She looked at him, "You play tennis?" He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not at all, but I figured if I wanted to stay healthy I better find a fun way to exercise. The truth is, I have absolutely no athleticism at all."

"I could teach you how to play." She offered, "I played sports all throughout school, and it actually is a fun way to exercise."

He just shook his head, "I absolutely hate any type of workout. My trainer has me drinking protein shakes and he has me on some fucking weird diet. I hate every second of it." She busted out laughing, "Oh you poor baby! Come to mommy." She held her arms out to him and he gladly went into them.

"But there is one sport I like the most." She mumbled into his hair. He inhaled her perfume, "Mmm, and which sport is that?" She rolled on top of him and started grinding against his hips. "This one."

He chuckled and rolled back so he was on top of her. "Well that's something we have in common then." She reached her hands up under his shirt and helped him take it off. She was too distracted last time to actually check him out but when she did it surprised him.

He had forming pecks and a completely flat stomach. His shoulders had grown muscular over the years along with his arms. He was almost completely waxed except for the few small hairs on his chest. "What are you looking at?" She looked back up at his face and smiled. She loved when he got insecure, it made her so happy that he wasn't some cocky celebrity. "Just you." She giggled and went back to kissing his mouth.

He flipped over again and looked at her on top of him. "So beautiful." He murmured as he took of her shirt. He immediately felt the bulge in his pants harden and he let out a groan. She let out a giggle and unbuttoned his pants. With the help of him she got them off in no time and all there was left was his boxers and the very noticeable bulge that was concealed by them.

She slowly slid them down his legs and was amazed at the beautiful piece of work in front of her. He was huge! No wonder she almost lost it right away the first time they had sex. She softly stroked him with her right hand and Seth moaned quietly. She looked up at him and saw he had his eyes closed and his head laid back on one of his pillows. She lowered her head down and gently took him in her mouth.

She got into an easy rhythm of going up and down when Seth latched onto her hair. She let him fall out of her mouth and started to jerk him hard. Seth started bucking his hips into the air and she couldn't help but smile. She took him back into her mouth and started licking the head. She licked all the way around him and started to kiss his balls. She heard his breathing get faster, meaning he was close so she started to suck him. She heard him groan again and she started sucking him harder. She started to feel a couple drops into her mouth and then he fully released. Seth looked down as she swallowed everything down and then looked back up at him with a dirty smirk.

"I think I'm going to end up keeping you for a while." He smiled at her as she playfully hit him.

* * *

I was a little bit in the soppy mood early today so thats why it's a little romantic in the beginning. Please spread the word about this story! Tell your friends, siblings, parents, and grandparents about this because i really wanna know what you guys think. Oh and I'm kind of basing this off of me. I'm a very private person and I don't like people sifting (hope thats the right word) through my mind. So I'm kind of steering Bree in the direction of being me. Except for the fact that i would be jumping on Seth every chance I got :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bree woke up the next morning in Seth's arms and she couldn't help but smile. She looked up at his sleeping face and kissed him awake. His eyes immediately jerked open and he smiled when he saw who it was. "Good morning sleepy head." Bree whispered as he sat up. His black mop was in a disarray of spikes going every which way.

He laughed quietly, "Can you be my own personal alarm clock? Because that was the best wake-up call ever." He softly kissed her again. "Good morning to you too."

"When do you have to go to work?" she asked nervously. She just wanted to spend every moment of everyday with him.

"Well I was actually thinking I would skip today." He gave her a small smirk, "Is that alright with you?"

She grabbed a hold of his hand, "Sounds perfect. What do you want to do today?" He rolled over on top of her and put her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Well, I was actually hoping you would decide on that, because at the moment I just want to do everything with you."

Bree thought to herself for a moment and then got a dirty thought in her mind. She let her hand go to his upper thigh and slowly moved it toward his crotch. "Hmm, well I was thinking maybe the shower, the pool, the couch, the chairs outside, the fl-" She was cut off as he kissed her lips hungrily. He growled at her, "Keep going." He groaned into her neck.

"I want you to fuck me up the wall until I can't even see straight. I want you to demolish me so that I can barely walk. Please, Seth I-" She was cut off again as Seth swung her off the bed and into his arms. His lips never left her mouth as he carried her into the bathroom. He started the shower and then laid Bree down on the floor. He quickly disposed of her bra and panties and she slid off his boxers. He pushed himself fully into her and she let out a surprised squeal.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." He breathed out and she let out a small laugh.

"Well, thank god for that." She pulled him down to her face and stuck her tongue into his mouth as far as it would go. He moaned and started to move slowly in and out of her. After a couple seconds of this he picked Bree up, never sliding out of her, and stepped into the shower. Bree moaned as the hot water felt so good on her skin. He turned her around and pressed himself up against her backside.

She moaned as he whispered, "Any suggestions?" in her ear. "Touch me, please." She groaned out and was happy when he did so. He slowly slid two fingers in and out of her as he awaited his next command. "Fuck me, now." He chuckled as he pushed himself into her from behind and she screamed. All Bree could do was hold on to the shower door as he fucked the living daylights out of her. She could've literally collapsed right there if he wasn't holding on to her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Seth's eyes closed in concentration. He opened them and pulled out of her. She was confused until he turned her around and picked her up. He rested her against the corner of the shower and pushed himself into her cunt. He buried his head into her shoulder and quickly pulled in and out of her.

"Oh god, Seth!" Bree screamed out and twisted her fingers in his hair. She felt an orgasm rip through her but Seth kept going. Pushing and pulling even harder than before. All Bree could see was beautiful colors as she laid her head back against the wall. Seth grabbed her face and roughly kissed her but groaned again as he was close to cumming. Bree bit down on his lower lip because she was close again too. Seth gave a couple more hard pushes before they were both in their happy place.

"Sethhh!" Bree screamed once more before Seth released her. There was a couple moments of silence between them as they looked into eachothers eyes. The water erased all the traces of the beautiful mess they made and they both smiled at eachother like dorky teenagers. Seth reached behind him to shut the water off and Bree kissed him one last time before they stepped out.

As Bree dried herself off she thought about what they would do today. She turned to him, "So, what exactly are we doing today? Because I don't think it'd be healthy if we just stayed here and fucked all day long." Seth gave her an incredulous look, "Sounds pretty healthy to me. Burning carbs, constant movement, hell why not?" He chuckled as he pulled her close to him.

"Well you just moved here, right?" He said and she slightly nodded. "Then why don't I give you a little tour of the place." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. She smiled as she thought about Seth being her tour guide. She most likely wouldn't be paying much attention to anything he was showing her, but the more she was with Seth, the happier she was. She agreed happily and they started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Seth looked over at Bree in the car and smiled. She was actually his, he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to meet someone like her. He connected his ipod to his car and Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" filled the space. He quietly started humming to it and noticed Bree knew all the words. He raised his eyebrows, "You listen to Frank?"

She looked over at him and blushed, "Only like…a lot. He just makes a situation 100 times better." She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her. "I like you more and more every second." He slightly squeezed her hand. He drove her past places like the Walk of Fame, Grauman's Chinese Theater, Paramount Studios, and the Capital Records Building.

Bree couldn't help but let out an excited squeal at the last one. She nearly threw herself out the car when Seth parked it. "God, isn't it amazing? Almost every big name started here." She smiled up at Seth and he gave a little shrug, "You're the only amazing thing I see at the moment." And he wrapped his arms around her.

She gave a little snort, "Please tell me you're not going all Nicholas Spark on me. Because I don't think I could deal with that in the long run." He gave a little laugh, "I just thought that's what most of you girls were into."

She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye, "Well then I guess I'm not most girls." She gave him a small smirk and he started shaking with laughter, "Yes, and thank god for that."

He immediately went serious and she looked up at him curiously, "What is it?" He started to shake his head, "I don't know if this is moving too fast or not, but I really want you to meet my friends. I'm almost positive they'll love you, but if you don't want to then that's completely fine."

Bree was astonished. He actually wanted her to meet his friends? He had to be mentally insane or something. She slightly shook her head in disbelief and she heard him sigh. She looked back up at him and saw a saddened look on his face. "Hey! I didn't even answer yet. Yes, I would love to meet your friends more than anything in the world.

His face lit up like the Fourth of July and he picked her up and swung her around. She started laughing uncontrollably, "God! You're such a little kid sometimes." He smiled again, "Only when I'm with you darling." He said as Peter and she started laughing even harder. He swung her into his arms and set her back into the car. He ran to the other side and they sped off.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Nobody's updating their stories on here so I figured I should give you guys something to read. If I screwed up on this chapter I apologize, I didn't have a lot of free time to write it or check over it so oh well! Thank you everyone who's actually reading this. And if any of you are wondering what's gonna happen since Bree missed work, I'll have that in the next chapter...or the one after. Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

As Seth pulled into the Family Guy parking lot, Bree could feel herself ready to explode. She couldn't believe she was about to see how her favorite show was put together, and she couldn't believe that the person showing her all of it was Seth. Like the gentlemen he is, Seth opened her car door for her and grabbed ahold of her hand. She slightly blushed and thanked him with a kiss before they walked into the building.

The first thing that greeted them when they walked in was a giant cardboard cut-out of Peter Griffin. She let out a small giggle and Seth smiled just at the sound of it. Seth greeted all the people they past even though they were staring and whispering at the strange girl he was holding hands with and smiling at. "Are you gonna get a lot of shit for bringing me here?" Bree asked as she noticed people were staring at her.

Seth looked back down at her and shook his head, "It'll be a gag in the writers' room, but they usually leave me alone." He bit his lip slightly as he looked at her. She was wearing ripped jean shorts, white sandals and one of his white button downs. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had the top three buttons un-done, showing just enough cleavage to make her incredibly tempting to him. He squeezed her hand and she flashed him another beautiful smile as they took the elevator up to the top floor.

Seth gave a sigh of relief when he saw his friends sitting down on the couches outside his office. He noticed Bree was shaking a little bit so he stopped and pulled her into one of the side hallways that was dimly lit. "If you don't want to go through with this, then that's completely fine. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"It's just…what if they don't like me? Or what if I do something stupid and embarrass you? Or what if I throw up on the floor or pee myself, I mean, those are gross things but it could hap-"She was forced to shut up as Seth kissed her, completely erasing her train of thought. He slid his tongue into her mouth and pressed himself up against her making her moan into his mouth and he softly laughed. "What were you saying again? He murmured as she tried to recover her composure.

"Friends…um…not liking me. Making a complete fool of myself, um…" He started to softly kiss her neck making her mind go completely blank again. He slowly slid his hands up the bottom of her shirt, softly grazing the bare skin that showed before slowly moving them to her inner thigh. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What were you saying?" Bree moaned and felt her mind completely shut down as her actions took over. She quickly reached her hands up to Seth's plaid button down and started to nearly rip the shirt off of him. She knew she didn't have much time before Seth realized what she was doing and stopped her, but she just needed to feel him and see him at this very moment.

She got down to the last two buttons of his shirt before Seth grabbed her hands and pinned them up against the wall. He held them there with his left hand as his right hand started to cover up his gorgeous torso again. She groaned when he started to kiss her jaw. "You have no idea how much I'd like to take you into that room-" He nodded to one of the abandoned offices next to them, "and devour you, but I really do want to practice some self-control first, sweetheart." He softly kissed her on the lips.

She went to say something when Seth Green walked passed and saw them huddled up against the wall. He side stepped toward us, "Can I get in on this action?" he whispered. Bree blushed into Seth's chest as he introduced them. "Bree, this is Seth Green. Seth, this is my friend Bree." She couldn't help but look up at him when he said the word "friend". It was the first time he ever referred to her as anything more than just Bree. Her eyebrows pulled together in disappointment, but she managed to say hello to Seth Green with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Green smiled at her, "Well you seem somewhat normal so I guess we'll keep you alive." He winked at her and walked off toward the rest of the group. She went to follow him when Seth grabbed her arm and kissed her again. "Did I say something wrong?" he mumbled against her lips.

She shook her head, "I just thought we were more than 'friends'." Seth smiled a little, "Well we haven't technically gone on a date yet, and I would like to do that before we start using titles. Is that alright?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "Then I'd like to introduce you to the best fucking people you'll ever meet." He pulled her around the corner to face his friends who all immediately looked up at her with a surprised expression. She tried to pick out the faces she knew-Alex Borstein, Mike Henry, Mila Kunis, and Seth Green were all there but there were some of Seth's workers that she wasn't so familiar with.

She looked up at Seth for help and he brought her closer to one of the couches they were sitting on. "Guys, this is my friend Bree. Bree this is the gang, you probably know who most of them are, right?" Bree nodded quickly and waved to everyone. She looked over at Alex Borstein who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Seth. She looked back and forth between the two before Seth looked back at her and smiled. Mike Henry got up and walked his way over to her, "Well since everybody's being complete assholes I'll introduce myself." He held his hand out to her, "Hola. Me llamo Mike Henry." He said as Consuela and Bree couldn't control her laughter. He smiled at her and motioned for everybody else to introduce themselves.

Seth Green was the next one to jump up, "Well I have clearly not met you before or have even seen you around. You know, like not even in a hallway trying to undress my boss or anything." He winked at her and she heard her Seth groan. Green hugged her, but was quickly interrupted when a very pregnant Alex Borstein pulled him off Bree. "You might know me from my many nude spreads and from covering up so many Sports Illustrated covers but I'll just refresh your memory anyways. Alex Borstein, currently pregnant and rockin' it." Bree giggled and hugged her.

Mila was standing right behind Alex when she moved away, she was giving Seth some kind of look and Seth was giving it right back. It looked like they were getting ready to attack each other so Bree spoke up, "You're Mila, right? Incredibly gorgeous, amazing actress, fun personality, and just all around perfect." Mila immediately shifted her gaze to Bree and laughed. "Oh yes! That's me" She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to shake her hand. Bree gladly shook it and Mila looked at Seth one more time before walking away.

The other writers standing around introduced themselves from a distance but then walked down the hall. "So, how'd you guys meet?" Seth Green asked as Seth and Bree sat down on the couch next to Alex. Seth looked at Bree for her to explain so Bree cleared her throat, "Um...he was on Conan a couple days ago and I'm an intern there so we just…bumped into eachother." Alex scoffed, "You 'bumped' into each other? Girly, we need more details then that!"

Bree looked down at her hands in her lap so Seth took over, "She brought me a drink and fainted in front of me." Everyone busted up at that comment. "I didn't have lunch that day so I was feeling light headed and I ended up just fainting by the time I got into your dressing room." Bree said, trying to defend herself. The guys laughed at that and Seth just shook his head. "Well it was an interesting start to our relationship, no matter what really happened." He smiled at her and everyone settled down.

"Well Boss, are we gonna work today or not?" Mike said and Seth smiled. "Well I was planning on taking off so that-"Alex cut him off. "No. You work and we'll spend time with Bree." They all looked at Bree, waiting for her response. She looked at Seth "Well, you wanted me to meet your friends, right? I think I could handle them for today while you work." Seth sighed and agreed while Alex stood up and pulled Bree off the couch. "We have a lot to talk about, sweetheart." Bree looked back at Seth but he was already being taken down the hallway by Mike Henry.

The whole day, Bree was constantly being asked questions about her life from Alex, Mila, and Seth Green. She told them about her entire childhood, her love of music and old movies, what she wanted her future to be like and more. But they always seemed to be coming up with more questions for her. "How many kids do you want?" Seth asked and Bree sighed. It was getting to be 5 o'clock and they'd been interrogating her since noon. "I've always wanted two- A boy and a girl." They let their brains digest all the newly known facts and Bree lay back against the couch.

Mila had walked out around 3 o'clock with a frustrated look on her face and she saw her disappear down the hallway towards Seth's office. Nobody really paid much attention to the fact that 30 minutes later a door slammed and Mila walked past them and out of the building. This kind of bothered Bree and the fact that she hadn't seen her Seth all afternoon made her even more upset.

"Sex Life?" Alex said, breaking her out of her day dream. Bree shook her head, "I've had a couple of boyfriends and some sex-"She blushed at the word, "but I've never had anything too serious." Seth shook his head and Bree raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm just proud that he found someone like you, that's all. We all love him here, and we want to see him be happy, but he doesn't always make the right choices." Seth sighed and Alex nodded in agreement. "Just so you know, he can get into moods sometimes and it's kind of hard to break that little bastard out of them."

"What do you mean?" Bree sat up and stared at both of them.

Alex thought to herself for a moment, "He gets mad if you ever try to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. For example, a couple years back we sent him on a vacation just so he could get away from work and everything surrounding him. Well he came back in the absolute worst mood ever and we all decided to just let him do whatever he wanted to do from that moment on."

Seth laughed, "I honestly thought he was gonna take my head off." Alex shrugged, "We all want to take your head off Seth." She poked him in the ribs and he pretended to cry making us all laugh. Bree looked up to see her Seth emerge into the room and sit down next to her. His hair was completely tousled and he looked like he just had the longest day of his life.

"What's so funny?" he asked and smiled at Bree.

"Oh nothing. We were just warning Bree about your man period and how she should run away from the flood when it happens." Alex coughed and Bree tried to cover up her laugh but failed miserably. Seth just shook his head at Alex, "I'm not that bad. I just don't like people interfering with my work. Is that too much to ask?" His tone seemed to be slightly harsher than necessary and it shocked Bree. He let out a sigh, "Sorry…it's just been a long day." He gave Bree a small smile but she could tell he was stressed out about something else.

She reached for his hand and slightly squeezed it making him close his eyes. Alex started to smile at them, "Well whose hungry?" We all snapped out of our own little worlds and look up at her. Bree was completely famished so she nodded and jumped up. Seth Green offered to help find more writers to take out to dinner and he grabbed Bree to come help. They both ran down the hallway leaving Seth and Alex alone.

* * *

Seth was just finishing up his editing work when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he yelled and Mila peeked her head in. "Hey boss, can I talk to you?"

Seth sighed, he didn't exactly want to talk to her at the moment but he knew he had to sooner or later. "Yeah, what do you need?" He set down his drawings and leaned back in his chair while Mila took a seat on the couch.

"I just wanted to know if we were alright. You're one of my best friends and I would hate for anyone or anything to come between us." Seth just wanted to scream at her. If she didn't want anything to wreck their friendship then why was she going out with the biggest idiot in California?

Seth just took a deep breath and said, "We're fine", through his teeth. She looked down at her feet, "Bree seems nice." Seth looked back up at her and nodded and then looked back down at his work. "I mean she's not like the rest of the girls you dated."

Seth looked back up at her, "What the fuck do you mean by that?" She shifted on the couch and glared at him. "She's just not a slut I guess. She's pretty young but she seems to have her vagina intact." Seth immediately stood up from his desk and walked over to her.

"You have no business commenting on my personal life." He had to breathe a couple times to control his anger but he was just way too pissed off at her to think straight. She smirked at him, "That's my fucking point Seth! You're giving me shit for dating someone but once anybody here comments on your personal life you get all uptight about it! We're all just looking out for you."

"Get out. Now." He glared at Mila waiting for her to move but she stayed still. He turned on his heel and walked back out to his desk so that he wouldn't do something he'd regret later. "Make me." She said with an arrogant tone.

"Fine, get out or you're fired." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her emotions give into shock. She stuttered to say something but finally decided to do as he said. On the way out she slammed his office door making the pictures on his wall shake.

He groaned and put his head in his hands, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The rest of the afternoon was just work, work, and more work. The guys weren't letting him see Bree at all and it was driving him completely insane. She was the one person he wanted to talk to at this moment and he couldn't even see her. Around 5 o'clock he decided to go against his friends rules so he got up from his desk and strode down the hallways towards the lounge.

The first thing he saw was Alex and Seth Green hunched over with a look of anticipation on their faces. He walked a couple more feet and saw a very tired and frustrated Bree talking to them. He started to walk a bit quicker and Bree looked up at him and gave a small sigh of relief. She smiled at him and that's when everything that happened that day erased from his mind. All he wanted to do was spend time with her and hug her and kiss her but his actions were stopped short when Alex repeated what they were talking about.

Why was everybody on his case lately? Didn't they have their own lives to talk about? He felt the anger building up in him again and he closed his eyes. He slowly felt it disappear when Bree squeezed his hand. He looked over at her gratefully and Alex changed the subject. "Well, who's hungry?" He immediately raised his hand. He groaned as Seth Green took Bree away from him again but Alex slowly walked toward him and sat down.

"What happened with Mila?" She said, all the funny traces completely gone from her face. He shook his head numerous times. "How'd you guess?"

She coughed out a laugh, "I thought a tornado was gonna start when she stormed past us. I was just about ready to abandon the building." She held his hand gently and waited for him to answer her question.

He told her everything that had been going on with him and Mila and how he threatened her so that's why she stormed out. Alex let out a small sigh, "You really fucked this one up, Chief." Seth bit his lower lip and Alex wrapped him in a big hug. "It'll all work out in time, Seth. You have Bree now, aren't you happy about that?"

Seth nodded and smiled, "I'm more than happy. She's just so amazing and smart and kind. She's going to do amazing things when she actually gets out in the world. I'm just so happy I can actually-"Alex pushed him away. "Blah, blah, blah, she's amazing. She has a tight vagina. She's an angel from above. I get it. You don't need to talk my ear off about it."

Seth laughed and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked off to find Bree and Ginger.

* * *

It had been an amazing day for Bree. The family guy crew all went to the Brass Monkey to eat food and it was the most fun she'd had in her entire life. The guys and Alex all cracked jokes about each other and how Bree would just have to get used to them if she wanted to stay with Seth.

Seth had held her hand under the table all night long until he got up to sing karaoke for all of them. He sang "Just the Way You Look Tonight" and the whole time he looked at Bree making her blush. At the end of the night Seth took Bree home and walked her up to her door.

He paused just outside her door, "So what's the plan for us?" He took her hand and started to play with her fingers.

She thought to herself for a moment, "Well, we could try going on a date first before anything happens and then we'll take it from there." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head just slightly so he kissed her fully on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

He picked her up and leaned her up against the door so he could start kissing her neck and chest. "Or we could completely ditch that plan and go with whatever happens", she breathed out. She quickly unlocked her door and Seth carried her in for another night of 'activities'.

* * *

Longer chapter :) Sorry I called Seth Green a ginger. It was just getting a little confusing to describe him and Seth in the same room and...ugh ginger. And sorry about the fight between Mila and Seth. I just hate her and Ashton together so i wanted someone to speak my feelings. I think he's a nasty hobo prick so i made Seth mad at her. Thank you every for the advice and reviews. You guys are just making my day :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bree was nervous the next morning as she drove into work. She had just remembered last night that she'd forgotten to call in and Conan had a huge policy against that. She always saw writers and other interns dragged into his office and coming out with devastated looks on their faces. Nobody had ever gotten fired but then again, nobody had ever missed a full day.

She had said goodbye to Seth this morning after they had a playful food fight in her tiny kitchen. She reached up in her hair and pulled out a piece of the eggs they had made and laughed. He was the most interesting person she had met from his humor, to his generosity towards every person he met, and then to his gorgeous body. She started to fantasize about him but was met again with terror as she parked her car and walked to the Conan studio.

She started adjusting the sleeve of her cardigan and looked down at the ground when she saw some of the writers walk in before her. She pushed the door open slowly and looked around waiting for something to explode but everything was the same. The receptionist was busy taking calls, the writers were shooting each other with nerve guns, and the interns were running around getting errands done. She swallowed her courage and walked to the lounge to get water.

Some of the stage crew smiled and nodded to her and Deon Cole came over and talked to her for a little while. She couldn't understand what was going on and she felt like her head was going to explode, so she went to Conan's office around noon. Bree lightly knocked on his door and heard him yell 'Come in' from across the room. She slowly opened the door to see Conan busy at work but he looked up and smiled at her once he saw who it was.

"What can I do for you Bree?" He asked as he looked down at the joke he was fixing. He was slowly twirling his wedding ring on his finger while he ran a hand through his hair in order to fix the crazy mess. He smiled and picked up a pen meaning he had an idea that would most likely be the funniest thing in the show. He looked up again when he noticed Bree hadn't answered him and curiously raised his lightly colored eyebrows.

She shook her head, tousling her auburn hair in the process. "You're not mad at me?" she asked and sat down in the chair across from him. He scrunched his forward head up in confusion, "Oh god, what'd you do this time?" He pretended to be stern but soon gave up the act and quietly laughed.

"Well I missed work…and um…I didn't call in. You said on my first day that doing that would get me in huge trouble." She noticed her voice getting higher and higher so she coughed to bring it down to normal.

Conan leaned back in his chair and let out a huge laugh. "Bree, that's the case for most people that work here but definitely not you. You get the most crap from all the writers and you handle it the best. No you're not in trouble. Yesterday was just a basic day so you didn't miss anything. May I ask where you were though?" He leaned forward and rested his head on his right hand.

She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face, "Well I kind of have a boyfriend." Conan immediately stood up and walked over to the other side of his desk. "Who is he!? I need to meet him right this instant little missy! Do you realize how much trouble you're in?" She started to laugh uncontrollably and punched him playfully. "Who is it though?" He sat down at the edge of his desk and waited patiently for her to calm down.

She looked into his bright blue eyes, "Well it's kind of Seth MacFarlane. But it's not really official, I guess." She let her features give into disappointment before looking back up at Conan who was nodding in approval. "Good earner, smart guy, good looking. I mean, not as good as me but you have to settle for something."

She let a giggle escape her mouth and Conan hugged her. He completely towered over her and he had to lean back to look her square in the face. "I just want you to know that I'm proud you found somebody. Good for you, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand one more time before heading back to work and Bree headed back to her office before going about her normal festivities.

She gave Seth a quick call telling him that everything went fine and that he didn't need to fight Conan anymore. He laughed quietly and said something she never thought she'd hear from him, 'I love you.' She stuttered to say something back but ended hanging up the phone abruptly.

* * *

Seth flinched when he heard the other line cut off abruptly. He looked at himself in the window and asked himself what he just did. He started to hyperventilate so he sat down and took a couple breaths. He couldn't believe he said he loved her. Did he love her? He wanted to spend every moment with her; she was absolutely beautiful and perfect; and she made him truly happy. But did that mean he loved her?

He walked swiftly out of his office to find Alex, but was met head on with Mike Henry. Seth bent down to help him pick up the papers he had dropped but Mike stopped him. "You alright man? You're looking kind of rough."

Seth should his head, "I think I'm going fucking crazy." He sat down on the floor and lent back against the wall. Mike sat down next to him waiting for him to explain. "I just told Bree I loved her and she didn't respond exactly to my liking. I think I really screwed up. And the whole Mila thing is getting worse."

"Mila thing?" Mike asked in a shocked voice. Seth realized that Alex was the only other person that knew about it. He ran his hand through his black mop and tried to think of a way to explain things. He looked Mike square on, "You can't tell anybody about this. Nobody, you understand me?" Mike nodded.

"Mila and I were kind of dating…but now she's dating Ashton and we got into a fight yesterday. I'm not even sure if she's ever going to come to work again. I don't even know why I care anymore since I have Bree." Seth sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, lately. Look, you and Mila have been friends for…how long? 13 years? You guys are gonna get past this. As for Bree, I have no idea what to say to that except for you just to go talk to her tonight. But, do you really love her?" Mike stood up and pulled Seth to his feet.

"I think so." Seth smiled at just the thought of him and Bree together and changed his answer. "Yes, yes I do." Mike hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Then go talk to her, I'm almost positive she'll listen to you. And also, talk to Mila. I don't want you guys to be fighting next week at the table read." Seth laughed and strode down the hallway feeling much better.

* * *

Alright...so I have bad news on top of bad news on top of good news. Bad news #1-I've been sick the last couple days so I just threw this one on you guys because I wanted to get it over with. Bad news #2-I'm gonna be gone this weekend until the middle of next week so I'm not sure when you'll get you're next chapter. I'll try and post one before I leave but I can't promise anything. Good news- I'll probably come back with an idea of how to continue this story. I'm not sure if I should end it sometime soon or what so please give me feedback. Kay, adios little fanfictioners :)


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Seth had gotten done with work he'd immediately jumped into his car and sped off toward Bree's apartment building. He kept thinking of what he'd say to her when he got there. I'm so sorry? I don't want to rush things? I really do love you? "_Fuck it_" He thought to himself and concentrated on the road.

He groaned as another stop light made him freeze in place. His phone went off playing his R2D2 ringtone and he picked it up, reading a text from Alex. 'Group meeting tomorrow at noon. Don't be late.' He sighed but a moment of confusion crossed his mind. Group meeting? Usually he was the one putting meetings together. He laid his head back on the head rest and revved the engine impatiently. The light finally turned green after what had seemed like an eternity and he stepped on the gas a little too quickly making his car jerk in response. He slowly let off, letting the engine cool down, and then got headed toward his destination.

He pulled into the cramped parking lot in no time, jumped out of his car, and headed for the front door. He looked across the parking lot and saw Bree's car parked close to the building. A very pudgy, dark skinned man opened the door for him and gave him an over-enthused smile. Seth nodded toward him and headed toward the elevator. He pressed the 'up' button and stepped back.

A million thoughts ran through his head and he even thought about bailing out on the whole plan. He took out his cell phone to call Alex when he saw a picture of Bree and him as his screensaver. He smiled again and realized he was being ridiculous, he had to see her. He looked back up at the elevator doors and realized they hadn't opened. He pushed the 'up' button again and again but nothing happened. Seth realized they had never fixed the elevator and he groaned in frustration.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place!?" He yelled and trudged toward the stairs, sprinting up them two at a time. Then one at a time. Then slowly pulling himself up them with the help of the railing. Then crawling up them to the point where he couldn't even move. He sat down by the time he'd reached the 6th floor and gasped for air. He checked the pulse point on his neck and felt his heartbeat racing. He took slow breaths, trying to calm his galloping heart and stood up slowly making his way up the stairs.

He had a flash back of the first time he came to see Bree, and realized the same thing was happening to him again-Desperately trying to see this strange girl, dying in the staircase, and excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He smiled at that thought and started taking the stairs two at a time, again.

He soon found the door leading to the eighth floor and pushed it open with urgency. He quickly walked to Bree's door and pounded on it. "Bree please let me in. I know you're in there" No response. He pressed his ear up to the door, listening for any type of movement and let out a sigh of impatience. "Bree, I really want to talk to you. Please let me in, sweetheart." Again there was nothing but his steady breathing. He started thinking about camping outside her door until she came out when an elderly lady came out of the room behind him.

She gave him a crinkly eyed smile and he returned it. "Are you looking for Bree, young man?" She slightly cocked her head, never losing her grin as her green eyes looked into his brown ones. _No I was just yelling her name at a closed door for no reason._ He took a deep breath to relax himself and nodded.

Her smile faded slightly sensing his frustration. "Well I'm afraid she's not here." She smiled apologetically and he growled. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked back into her eyes, "Any idea where I can find her?" He gritted his teeth waiting while she sifted through her thoughts.

She put a finger up to her pale pink lips and nodded to herself. "Well she might be at this one place, but I'm not sure if she'd want me to tell you. It's kind of her hiding place. She's an odd child, that Bree is."

Seth gave her an incredulous look, waiting for her to get to the point when he realized she already had. "Um, alright. Well it's kind of urgent so I would like to know where she is." He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and rocked back and forth.

"Well I'm really not positive if I should tell you dear but you're welcome to come into my house and wait for her. Bree always declines my offers to enter my little home, but she's still such a sweet girl. Don't you think she's a sweet girl?" She turned around and kept mumbling sweet girl over and over again. Seth slowly started to back away when she whipped around and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Seth stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She slowly sat down in a rickety chair and wiped the tears from her face. "I apologize sweetheart; it's just been so long since I've had the company of anybody." She breathed out a sigh of depression and leaned back in her chair. Seth slowly walked into her home, immediately being hit by the smells of cinnamon and ginger, and took one of her delicate hands.

"I'll tell you what; if you tell me where Bree is I promise we'll come over for dinner sometime. Or you could even come over to her place or mine." He gently smiled at her and she slowly nodded her head. "She's down by the river; it's about half a mile from here. She always goes there when she's had a long day." She looked back up at him and he leaned in and kissed her soft, wrinkled cheek. He pulled back and smiled at her, "My name's Seth, by the way."

"Hello Seth, I'm Arylene." She shook his hand and sent him on his way. He slowly walked down the hallway and pushed the 'down' button on the elevator closest to Bree's room. He shook the thought of the Arylene crying out of his head and waited for the doors to open. He soon realized that the doors would never open and he looked back at the stairs dreadfully, "Shit."

* * *

Bree looked out at the fading sunset as she leaned her head on the top rail of the fence keeping her from falling into the peaceful river below. She'd always loved sunsets-the way the orange and pink mixed together and how some of the bright blue sky still showed through. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. She closed her eyes and breathed in-smelling the fresh grass and dirt. Then she tuned everything out as a chorus of birds started singing a melody back and forth to each other.

She slowly sat down on the bridge leaning her head on the bottom rail, trying not to interrupt the tune of the small birds. She looked down at the river to see two ducks swimming below her. She looked toward the small sandy area next to the river and saw three little ducklings wading in towards their parents. Bree giggled when they slightly shivered, their fluffy bodies getting completely soaked as they floated down underneath the bridge.

Bree lay back, splaying her hair across the smooth wood and looked up at the forming moon. She'd have to get headed back soon if she wanted to make her apartment's curfew. She closed her eyes once more enjoying the peacefulness but was ripped back to reality when a stick snapped near her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a very nervous Seth walking toward her, hands up in front of him. She blushed slightly as he lowered his hands and sat down next to her.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "So I kind of told the old lady next door to you that we would have dinner with her sometime."

Bree smiled over at him, "She cried in front of you, didn't she?" She smirked at him as he gave her a dumbfounded expression. He nodded his head, waiting for an explanation and she giggled, "She does that to everyone. She's perfectly fine, but if you really want to we can have dinner with her sometime."

"I...I…um didn't know. Sorry about that…" He looked down at his hands so Bree scooted toward him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're apologizing for being nice?" She rolled her eyes and felt him quietly laugh. He slightly nodded his head and took one of her hands in his own.

Seth started to rub her hand in both of his and shivered, "Shit, you're hands are freezing. Are you cold?" Ever since Seth had shown up she had felt incredibly warm inside so she shook her head, but scooted even closer to him anyways. He wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her in and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about what I said this afternoon; I don't want to rush you into anything." She leaned away from him looking him square in the face, but was stopped when she saw the worry in his eyes. She leaned back in and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. "No, you did nothing wrong. I freaked out for no reason so I should be apologizing. It's just…I don't even know what your favorite color is."

She slightly raised her voice at the end of her sentence, forming it into a question. She looked up at him and saw he was thinking to himself. "There's no such thing as colors. It's just which parts of the spectrum are reflected against our retinas."

Bree pushed herself away from him and stared at him, "You're an asshole, you know that right?" She gave a small laugh and he smiled.

"Well what's your favorite color?" Seth asked, pulling her back towards him.

"Yellow." She said with a small smile.

"Well then I guess my favorite color is yellow too." He squeezed one of her hands and she rolled her eyes.

"You're ridiculous, and annoying, and obnoxious." She quickly stood up and started walking away from him. She heard him laugh behind her and heard the crunching of leaves as he ran to catch up. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so she was face-to-face with him. Bree's breath hitched in her throat as his piercing brown eyes stared intensely into hers.

"So you love me too?" His face lit up with hope as he waited for her to regain self-control. He slowly stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel her head start to swim as she felt the heat radiating off his body but she fought through it and nodded her head.

"I always have Seth." He picked her up and kissed her passionately as soon as the words came out of her. She started to giggle like a little girl as he spun her around. "Stop it, I'm gonna throw up on you!" She managed to get out and he set her down. She could see the world still spinning and he caught her in time before she fell to the ground. He gave a deep chuckle in her ear as he hugged her tightly again.

Reality came back to Bree and she looked at the clock on her phone. It was getting to be 9 o'clock and the apartment doors got locked at 9:30. She'd never make it back in time. She turned to Seth with a panicked look and told him, only to get a small smile from his beautiful features.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, it's not like you can't sleep at my house or anything. Come on, dork." He grabbed her hand and they walked back toward the apartment buildings.

* * *

As soon as Bree stepped into Seth's home she was immediately pushed towards the kitchen. She'd told him on the ride over that she hadn't had supper yet and he was determined on feeding her. She plopped down in a chair at the small bar he had and waited for whatever he dished up. She laughed as he maneuvered the stove and threw ingredients around the room-meanwhile switching back and forth between different Family Guy voices. She couldn't control her spasms of laughter anymore when he said as Roger the alien, "Dinner is served." And pushed a big plate of something towards her.

Bree cautiously lifted a forkful of the random meat and sauces to her mouth and carefully chewed it. She eventually swallowed it down and looked up at his hopeful face. She nodded her head slightly, "This tastes like shit." Bree laughed hysterically as his face drooped down and she went over to hug him. He sniffled into her neck and she punched him in the stomach, "The good news is, my appetites gone." She pulled away from him and he smirked at her.

"It can't be _that_ bad." He scooped up a big forkful of who-the-fuck-knows and chewed it just like she had before. He nodded his head slightly, taking in all the random flavors and looked at her. "Holy shit, that tastes like death. I apologize for not believing in you." He chuckled slightly and dumped the rest of the food into his garbage.

Bree gave a huge yawn, making Seth look over and smile at her. "Bedtime for the youngster." He picked her up in his arms and stared into her sparkling blue eyes as he walked through the living room and up the stairs. "Oh shut up, I'm not that young." She murmured into his chest and all he could do was smirk. When he entered the bedroom, he gently laid her down under the covers and climbed in next to her.

Seth breathed in the perfume on her neck as he wrapped both arms around her stomach. Bree slowly started to slip into unconsciousness but fought it as much as she could. "So, what happens now?" She mumbled into the pillows. Seth's arms tightened around her and he thought to himself for a couple seconds. "Well I think I can officially call you my girlfriend from now on, so we'll just take it from there." Bree tried to say something back but was eventually pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hello again fanfictioners! I'm officially back and writing as of now. I literally typed this chapter in about 2 hours so if it seems a little choppy I apologize; I just didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer!

First of all, I wanna thank all of the new stories on here for keeping me sane the whole time I was on vacation. My family can be...extremely annoying sometimes.

Second, don't start up discussions about the whole 'they love eachother' thing. I probably wouldn't like a story that launched into that crap this early in a relationship, but...I have a plan. Mwahaha just kidding, but I do have a plan. They do really care about eachother though-it's kind of that whole early relationship, sucking face, wanting to spend every waking moment together so please just be patient my little buttercups.

Third, In the last chapter(I don't feel like fixing it) but i said Conan's writers were shooting nerve guns on accident. My spell check changed 'nerf' to nerve. Whatever a nerve gun is, it sounds extremely painful...and frightening.

And lastly, this is just a random fact, but dork actually translates to 'whales penis' and i thought that was fucking hillarious so i just made Seth call Bree a dork for my own personal enjoyment :)

Alright, well that's my message for today. Oh and btw, I'm feeling MUCH better. Stupid summer colds...mer. So I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be back later to pick you up, alright?" Seth said as he leaned out the window. He closed his eyes as Bree softly ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up in certain places. He opened them slowly when he heard her give a delightful laugh.

"Alright dad. God, you're making it sound like your dropping me off for school." She bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth and he couldn't help but smile. He breathed in her scent one more time and slowly closed the window of his car. Seth managed to catch Bree dancing with one of the writers as they walked into the building and he chuckled softly.

He looked at the clock on his dashboard and saw it was gonna be noon soon. He quickly threw the car into drive and pulled out of Warner Brothers Studios. Alex had called him multiple times this morning reminding him of the group meeting. Bree said she didn't mind the interruptions, but it was starting to piss Seth off.

Soon enough, Seth had reached the Family Guy parking lot and pulled into his spot. He picked up all of his new drawings from yesterday, and headed for the entrance. Walking up to the door, he realized Mila making her way there also. He bent his head down, trying to avoid eye contact until they arrived at the door at the same time. They both reached for the handle and their hands slightly grazed each other before pulling away.

Mila looked up at Seth behind her sunglasses and Seth felt his heart squeeze. He shook his head, slightly confused, and opened the door for her. "Thanks boss." She mumbled, tiredly, and walked in. They were met again with an awkward silence as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Mila took a slow sip of her coffee and mumbled something, too low for Seth to hear.

"What was that?" Seth asked, looking down at her. She shook her head slightly, "I was just apologizing for everything that's happened between us." The doors slowly opened and Mila trudged in, leaving a surprised Seth staring after her. _She's actually apologizing to me?_ He stepped into the elevator just as the doors were closing and stared at her.

"Why would you apologize? I threatened to fire you…" He trailed off, sifting through his mind for what to say next. She took another drink from her cup and looked up at him again, taking her sunglasses off. "I deserved that…after everything that's happened, I would've done the same thing." She was in the middle of adjusting her headband when a red light turned on in the elevator. They both jerked forward, Mila spilling her coffee all over Seth's drawings and they both groaned.

"What's with me and elevators lately?" Seth mumbled to himself and helped Mila stand up. A voice came on through the speaker on the wall and they both stared at it, dumbfounded. "_Excuse me folks, but we seem to be having some technical difficulties. Are you alright in there?"_

Seth walked over and pressed the button to speak, "We're fine, what's going on?" There was a short pause as the man on the other side realized who it was, "_Oh Mr. MacFarlane! I'm so sorry about this. There's been a small glitch in our system. We can't see you through the camera or anything, so if you can just sit tight and we'll fix it as soon as possible." _The man started to yell at the people in the room with him to get to work before releasing the button.

"Fantastic." Mila groaned out and sat on the floor. Seth turned around to see her eating a doughnut. He laughed and sat down next to her, "Can I have a bite?"

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Isn't that against your 'diet'?" She smirked at him and he reached for the unhealthy treat, "Fuck diets, they're not helping me anyways." He snatched it out of her hand and stuffed the rest in his mouth, causing her to playfully slap him.

"God, you're such a dick." She said and giggled into his shoulder. He smiled at her and felt warmth spread through him. He laid his head back against the wall and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her arm slightly. She cleared her throat and leaned away from him, "Seth…don't, please." He looked at her, saw the sadness in her eyes, and released her.

"Look I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry about that, but we can't keep acting like nothing happened, Seth. We…broke up, we're done. It's over." She swallowed down a painful sob and looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean to ditch you like that, I shouldn't have left you with them…but I was scared. I didn't like who you were becoming, or who I was becoming so I left." Seth narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for her to finish.

"What happened after I left?" She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. Seth felt a wave a sorrow go over him and he pulled her into a hug. He put his nose to her hair and breathed in deeply, smelling her flowery scent. "Well, you already know this, but I got a little drunk and fell into those bikers. After you ran they started to threaten me, and other things happened. That's why I have this now…" He pulled up his sleeve and showed her the scar from where the bikers had cut him. He heard her gasped and he looked at her, seeing even more tears in her eyes. "And that's why I had to wear a bandage on my nose for those couple of weeks. They pretty much shattered that shit."

"I'm so sorry…" She leaned into him again, feeling his strong arms wrap around her and she smiled. Seth felt all the feelings he had for her come back again and he gasped in shock. She looked up at him, her face just inches from his, and stared into his brown eyes with curiosity. His hand reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek and he looked at her with adoration. She was so absolutely beautiful and perfect. She was the only person that had stuck by his side through thick and thin, the only person who had stuck up to all his ex-girlfriends when they tried to hurt him, the only person who knew him inside and out.

He leaned toward her, closing the gap between their lips and kissed her with all the passion he had inside of him. He heard her softly gasp and he smiled slightly. She suddenly threw herself toward him and kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his hair. He slowly slid his hands up the back of her shirt, grazing her spine lightly, and causing her to moan into his mouth. She straddled his hips and started rocking back and forth on him causing him to groan. He could feel his common sense slipping away from him until he remembered one thing.

_Bree. Bree! BREE! You bastard, you can't cheat on her. You love her. Mila cheated on you with Ashton, and now you're doing the same thing with Bree. She cares about you asshole!_ His eyes snapped open and he pushed Mila off of him, causing her to fall in the corner of the elevator. She touched her lips softly and gasped in horror. She lightly bit her bottom lip and everything came back to Seth.

Bree was exactly like Mila. The way she bit her lip when she was scared. When she rolled her eyes whenever he was being a complete prick. The way she smiled at him like he was the best thing that'd ever happened. How she was always trying to make people happy, and going out of her way to do so. Seth felt himself falling into a black hole and he couldn't stop himself. "Ashton." He heard Mila whisper and she pulled out her phone. Seth closed his eyes in desperate need of invisible powers, only to be saved by the elevator doors opening. He ran out of them in a heartbeat and disappeared into his office for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey asshole, let me in!" Seth woke up to Alex yelling outside his office door. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:30. He groaned and slowly made his way to the door, pulling it open to see a very flustered Alex rush into his office. "Thanks for coming to the meeting this afternoon, faggot. You missed a lot." She threw a pile of papers at him and he caught them just in time. It was all the information for their trip to London coming up in a couple days. Plane times, tickets, the schedule, everything. Seth ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry about that, but thanks for this."

They both looked towards his desk as his cell-phone vibrated. He walked over and picked it up. Seth had 15 missed calls and 10 text messages from Bree. A moment of panic ran through him as he remembered what had happened with him and Mila. Alex looked at him questioningly but he waved her off. He read through the text messages, each one of them saying 'Are you almost here?' He thought to himself in confusion, but then remembered that he'd promise to pick Bree up from work.

"FUCK, fuck, fuck, fuck." He grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door to the elevator. He quickly ran in it and bounced on his toes, waiting for it to open again. The doors gradually slid open as they reached the first floor and Seth bounded out towards his car.

He ripped the door open and jumped inside, jamming his keys into the ignition. The car vroomed to life and he sped off toward Warner Brothers Studios. He sped through traffic, his heart going a mile-a-minute, until he reached Conan's studio. He quickly ran inside, only to startle the receptionist. "Can I help you, darling?" She stood up and walked around the counter. He breathlessly walked over to her, "Bree…Bree Avery. Where is she?"

She gave him a confused look and shook her head, "She left several hours ago. Conan gave her a ride home after the show. Why?" Seth groaned in frustration and sprinted out of the building to his car. He threw it in reverse and sped off towards Bree's apartment. What would he say to her? Should he even tell her? Nothing exactly happened. Just a few kisses, was that a crime?

He still couldn't believe he hadn't realized they were basically the same person all along. Why had he told her he loved her! He barely knew her. He loved Mila…or did he? No he hated Mila, but he still cared about her. He wanted Bree…yes Bree. He punched his steering wheel in rage and whipped the car into the apartment's parking lot.

He ran inside the building, immediately heading for the stairs when he saw a sign, 'Elevator now working!'

"Well thank fucking Jesus Christ for that." He pushed the up button, stepped inside and awaited his doom. He took deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate, before the doors eventually opened. He sprinted down the hallway toward Bree's room and pounded on the door. The door flung open and he fell into the living room. He heard Bree giggle slightly and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She said, worry tinting her voice. She stroked his face lightly trying to soothe him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, choking back a sob. She pulled away and kissed his lips softly, keeping her arms around his neck.

He opened his eyes, "Can I stay with you tonight?" He could feel his emotions boiling over and she pulled him in for another soft kiss. She nodded her head and they made their way to the bedroom. He slowly wrapped himself up in the covers and Bree lay down next to him. He pulled her into another hug and they fell asleep that way.

* * *

Ho...ly...Sh..it. Alright my little munchkins. Shall we make it Meth(Mila and Seth, hahaha) or Beth(Bree and Seth). Or Sila, or Seee haha i don't know. Mila and Seth or Bree and Seth. Please cast in your votes and tell me what you want. I really dug myself a hole here. I have no idea how I want this to end now. Wow...this is kind of a game changer...I'm proud of myself :) So yeah cast in your votes and I'll get back to you guys hopefully soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Bree's morning was rolling by in a complete daze for her. First of all, Seth had forgotten to pick her up from work and she had to ask Conan for a ride home. Then, Seth just happens to stumble into her apartment looking completely disheveled and lost. And lastly, he got up this morning and left without even saying a word to Bree.

She was glad it was finally the weekend; she wouldn't have gone to work in this condition. Did she do something wrong? Was she being too clingy? She really cared about Seth, and the fact that he barely said anything to Bree scared her. She went around her apartment straightening things absent-mindedly.

The whole Family Guy crew was leaving for London tomorrow to perform a concert and to do a table read. She had planned to go with Seth on the trip, but now everything was so confusing to her. Should she even go, anymore? Or should she just wait for Seth here?

Bree shook her head, trying to clear it. She had to do something today; otherwise she'd most likely go crazy. But the only thing on her mind was Seth as she got up and left the apartment building. She jumped into her car and started driving.

She had a feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something really bad was going on. She tried to tell herself that she was just paranoid but the panicked look on Seth's face last night kept popping into her mind. _Relax!_ She thought to herself.

Bree stopped the car, for no apparent reason, and found herself outside of a spa. She sighed to and got out. As soon as she walked into the building she was greeted by a life sized Barbie behind the front desk. She had long blonde hair, almost down to her waist, which was perfectly curled and had a waterfall braid running through the back. Her lips were absolutely perfect and covered in bright red lip stick. And her eyes…her eyes were the prettiest shade of green.

"Do you have an appointment?" Barbie asked. Bree snapped out of her daze and looked at her clearly. She talked with her hands a lot, and Bree noticed her nails were perfectly manicured. Barbie raised her eyebrows, "Well?"

Bree shook her head, "No I don't, but…do you have any openings?"

Barbie rolled her eyes, "Of course we do…this place is never busy. Come with me. By the way, my name is Jessica." Bree watched Jessica walk off, hips swinging and hands pointing out on either side of her. She had to stifle a giggle as she followed her.

Jessica led Bree into a small changing room and gave her a white, fluffy robe. "After you change into that, come out and I'll lead you to the rest of the spa. After Barbie left, Bree sat down and took all her clothes off. She had a moment of insecurity, as the room was completely made of mirrors, taking in every angle of herself. She sighed, shook of the feeling, and put the robe on before walking out.

"Here you're gonna want these." Jessica said, handing her a pair of flat sandals. Bree put them on and Jessica pushed her down a long, narrow hallway. Once they reached the end of it, Jessica pulled out a set of keys and opened a bamboo covered door.

The room was completely made out of bamboo- the ceiling, the walls, the floor…everything. She led Bree over to a table and she sat down on it. Jessica left just as a gorgeous brunette woman walked in. She was probably in her late twenties, her hair twisted into braids all around her head. She looked as if she was about to take part in a wedding, not massage the hell out of someone's back.

She smiled warmly at Bree and put her hand out, "Hi, I'm Alexa and I'll be taking care of you today." Bree shook her hand and smiled back. "So I'll be doing a number of things to just help you relax, but do you have any suggestions?" Alexa raised her eyebrows, still smiling.

Bree decided to like this girl; she didn't seem fake like Jessica. "Doesn't matter to me, just whatever feels good." She let out a small forced laugh at the end and Alexa seemed to pick up on that.

Alexa made her lay down on her stomach across the table. She said something along the lines of getting the feel of the body. Bree decided to tune her out while she slowly rubbed up and down her body. After about 30 minutes of this Alexa, who Bree decided to call Lexi, led her over to a padded chair. She brought out a display of nail polished for her and Bree picked a gorgeous purple one.

Lexi slowly started to paint her toe nails different shade of purple, almost mixing the two different colors, and in the end, forming a perfect swirl onto all of Bree's toenails. She pulled out a thin white brush and started to make delicate patterns on each nail.

"So what's bothering you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her work. Bree sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Boyfriend issues. Do you ever just wish you could read someone's mind and figure out what the hell is wrong with them?" She laid her head back on the chair and Lexi laughed. "More than you could ever imagine. Guys are…a piece of work."

Bree giggled at that comment, "Tell me about it. I just always feel like I did something wrong." She groaned into her hands and Lexi patted her arm.

They didn't speak until after Bree's toes had dried off and they went into the sauna. She was shocked that Lexi came in with her until she said, "What? Can't I have a little fun too?" She gave a cheerful laugh and Bree smiled at her. They both sat down and started talking about Seth more.

"So do you really care about him?" Lexi asked as she sat there with her eyes closed.

Bree groaned, "More than anything in the world. I think I really love him…and that scares me." Lexi opened her eyes and stared at her, "Why would you be afraid of that? Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

Bree nodded her head, "He could just dump me on the side of the street and he wouldn't realize how crushed I'd be. I'm just so afraid of losing him." Lexi immediately grabbed Bree and pulled her out of the sauna.

"Get changed into your clothes, the bills on me." She smiled and started to walk away before Bree ran after her.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked, extremely confused. Lexi turned around and smirked at her, "_We_ are going to buy some… 'toys' for you to play with. If you're afraid of losing this guy, then we gotta change that. He's going to be afraid of even letting you out of his sight after you're done with him."

Bree shook her head, "But he's going on a trip for the next couple of days!"

Lexi shrugged, clearly not taken off guard. "Then follow him. Surprise him with that hot body of yours." She walked off with a laugh and Bree ran to get her clothes.

* * *

Quick story- I was watching "What girls do on the internet" by Jenna Marbles and she said something along the lines of 'what the hell is wrong with his dick' and my dad decides to just pop in the room as soon as she said that and he gave me this long awkward stare. I need my own place...like now.

But anways, back to this lovely story, What do you guys think of Lexi? Would you like to see more of her later in the story? I'm also positive you guys can figure out what 'toys' are.

Thank you for all the reviews of Meth and Beth. People seem to hate Meth...haha Sorry I still can't say that with a straight face. I don't know what's going to happen, for all I know I could completely go against all of you guys and make him fall in love with some hobo chick. That'd be interesting.

I was a really hard chapter to write, because I honestly didn't know how I wanted to continue this. It started off as Seth going missing. I didn't like that so then it was a whole chapter of Bree and Alex Borstein together. Hated that. And then it turned into this. A spa day :) I think that was because I really would love going to a spa right about now.

So please review my little buttercups :) Next chapter will most likely be up soon because I'm really excited for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth let out a sigh as he stared at the fading sun; his feet getting soaked in the cold water of his pool. All he'd done today was think about Bree and Mila. All of his clothes were packed and his plane ticket was on his bedside table.

He finally got up, dried off his legs, and walked inside. His cat, Chester, immediately jumped up from the couch and into his arms. Seth smiled and hugged him, but looked up when he heard a knock on his door. Chester jumped down to investigate and Seth followed.

He didn't have time to make it to the door before Alex rushed in, slamming the door behind her. He stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you? First, you miss our meeting and sleep through the whole day. Then, you get up and leave for no reason what so ever. And now you missed work today and Mila won't talk to me." She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Seth just shook his head, walked forward, and hugged her tightly. She gave a small, exasperated, sigh and hugged him back. "You need to get your shit together." She mumbled into his chest. He slightly laughed and pulled away from her.

"Fuck, you need to get some sleep." She said, meanwhile pushing him upstairs toward his bedroom. Seth looked at his reflection in the window and rubbed his eyes once he saw the, almost black, circles under them. He eventually trudged into his bedroom and, with the help of Alex, he was tightly tucked in his bed.

He shifted in the cocoon of sheets and laughed. "Thanks mom, now can you check to see if there're any monsters in my closet?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "The only monster in your closet would be you, faggot. Now shut your face and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Everything that had happened in the past 48 hours had been so overwhelming for Seth. What he should say to Bree. What he should do about Mila. He knew that keeping everything bottled up was bad for his health but he was so afraid of everybody's reaction would be. As soon as Alex had turned off the light he was out cold.

* * *

Seth sat straight up as soon as his alarm clock had started going off. He immediately jumped out of his bed and into his shower, washing all of his worries away, and started to get excited for the upcoming events. They would arrive in London later tonight- then over the next two days they would sing Family Guy songs, do a table read, sign autographs, and be back in no time.

He'd already planned to see Bree as soon as they'd gotten back. He couldn't waste any time this morning to see her, in fear of missing his flight. As soon as he was showered and dressed he grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door.

As soon as he got to the airport he noticed that all of his friends were waiting for him. "Surprise, Surprise! Look who's running late again…" his writer Danny Smith yelled out to the group. They all turned and gave Seth an annoyed look before going through the metal detector.

When everything was finally sorted out they boarded their plane to London, flying first class. The pilot came on the overhead speakers, said the usual speech, and they were off the ground. Alex squeezed Seth's hand before she got up to talk to the other writers. Seth looked across the aisle to see Mila with head phones in and looking out her window.

He felt the sudden urge to talk to her but stopped himself, afraid of what would happen next. He promised himself that he would do everything possible to try and avoid her the rest of the trip. Mila seemed to be in agreement, due to her body language, so Seth decided to do the same and found himself looking out his window for the rest of the trip.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the beautiful London, England!" _Seth jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, trying to gain his surroundings before gazing out the window. The city lights greeted him as they prepared for landing. The area around him became buzzed with anticipation for the upcoming performances.

As soon as they landed everyone rushed off the plane, except for Seth and Mila. They were both people who tended to take their time. Seth cleared his throat, "Mila." He said curtly, getting a nod in return. They got they luggage from the compartment above them and made their way off the plane.

Seth shivered as a cool night breeze blew at him. He walked down the steps to adoring fans screaming his name. He politely signed autographs and took pictures with them before escaping to the limo. The driver took off as if commanded and took them to their hotel.

Alex, Mike, Mila, and Seth Green were all talking about what kind of improvised jokes they should do while Seth stared out the side window. All that was on his mind was Bree and how much he missed her. His stomach tightened up in knots at the thought of her dumping him before he shook the thought off faster than it had come.

Seth snapped out of his daydream as soon as they'd stopped in front of a huge, lit up building. Everyone got up and exited the limo before Seth finally got out. They were greeted by a very well groomed doorman before entering the hotel. Mila was the first to reach the front desk and get her room key, followed by everyone else. He got his last and headed toward the elevator.

The elevator opened to the top floor, showing just three doors. Seth had planned ahead and booked a royal suite so he could get a little privacy. The door opened to show a completely furnished living room. He sucked in a breath as he took in his surroundings.

The floor was a light colored hard wood that felt as smooth as silk. He raised his gaze to the completely white walls that were broken up by complete floor-to-ceiling windows. A white marble fire place softly lit up the room showing the simple, but tasteful, tan couches. Intricately twisted lamps led the way towards the bedroom.

The same white walls and giant windows were still present, but he was greeted by a delicately designed bed frame that held a king sized bed along with white sheets and a nude colored comforter. The hard wood floor was completely covered by a 18th centuries looking carpet. Two doors led out to a patio completely covered by a series of flowers and bushes.

He kept on with his adventure towards the bathroom which, unlike the rest of the space, was futuristically designed. The walls were a splotchy gray and white that surrounded to ginormous mirrors that were framed by black trim. The bathroom counters were made out of granite stone that felt so smooth to the touch. He turned his gaze towards the massive tub. It was painted just like the walls but was framed in granite stone. It took up half the size of the small, but beautiful bathroom.

A small knock thudded on his front door, breaking him from the mesmerizing room, and he ran to get it. Seth opened the door to see Mike Henry giving him a warm smile. "Thirsty?" He asked as soon as Seth had greeted him.

He gave a small laugh, "Fuck yeah, let's show these Brits a good time." He reached around the door to grab his wallet from the suitcase and they left for a night of partying.

* * *

Bree had just gotten everything sorted out when Lexi bounded into the room. "Alright, show me what you're wearing there." She said with as she jumped onto her bed. Bree sighed and pulled out the embarrassing pieces of lingerie and looked at them.

"Oh stop blushing! You're going to look amazing!" Lexi exclaimed as she held up the skimpy outfits to Brees' body. "He's going to probably faint when he sees you in this." She said with a giggle.

"I'm probably gonna be the one fainting out of nervousness. Are you sure this is a smart idea?" Bree scratched her neck nervously. She was supposed to be at the airport in half-an-hour for her flight to London and all Bree wanted was a moment to breathe. She was still a little panicky since Seth hadn't even texted her to let her know he had landed safely.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Of course it is! You need to show this guy who's in control. He can't keep you guessing at every moment. We have to show him that you can be mysterious and sexy." She grabbed every piece of clothing and threw it into Bree's small suit case.

"Shit, we almost forgot these!" Lexi said mischievously as she dangled a pair of handcuffs above Bree's face. Bree swatted them away and blushed again, "Can you _please_ act a little more mature about this?"

Lexi thought to herself, "Nope! Let's go!" Bree giggled before zipping everything up and headed out the door.

* * *

Seth groaned the next morning when a knock disturbed his peaceful sleep. He scrunched his face up, feeling a solid surface underneath him. Slowly, he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He'd fallen asleep on the floor as soon as he'd gotten back from last night. More knocking sounded his door.

"Fuck." He groaned as a headache pounded his common sense. He crawled towards the door, turned the handle and then sat back. Seth Green stared at him with disappointed. "Really man? C'mon let's put you together."

He soon found himself in a bath, cleaning away the dried sweat, and Green waiting outside the door. As soon as he finished he exited the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, to see Seth putting together his outfit for today- Simple black suit, black socks, and shiny dress shoes. He threw it on, ran a hand through his hair, and they headed towards the lobby of the hotel.

The next two hours were a frantic frenzy of putting a show together. Everybody went over songs, scripts, and jokes before it was finally time to perform. Seth sang a number of Family Guy songs a long with songs off of his album only to get a standing ovation afterwards. The crowd laughed and cheered as him and Alex bantered back and forth, before finally entering into a wrestling match.

After being fed a number of drinks, Seth rolled up his sleeves and went into stand-up comedian mode. A group of girls laughed hysterically as Seth ripped on his writing staff. He slightly bowed to them, only to get a series of blushes and giggles.

At the end of the day, Alex had opened up about Seth's dancing abilities. Thousands of shrieks were sounded as she pulled him into a slow dance and he twirled her around the stage. A fan grabbed him from behind, pulling and tearing at his suit, before getting whisked off by a security guard. Seth chuckled softly before letting go of Alex and saying his farewells to the crowd.

The gang strode into 'The Fat Duck' after the show to get a meal into their stomachs. After a short period of time they were served things like Jelly of Quail, Crayfish Cream, mock turtle soup, and toast sandwiches. More and more drinks were being served to the table without warning, and before they knew it, everybody was wasted.

They all decided to split the bill before stumbling their way out of the restaurant. They walked down the street to their hotel, saying their good nights to each other when they finally arrived. Since mostly everyone was on the first floor, Seth was the only one in the elevator. He leaned back against the wall, trying to hide his uncontrollable laughter.

The elevator doors finally pulled open, and Seth headed for his room, fumbling for his key. The key slipped out of his pocket and onto the floor, making him groan. Seth bent down to pick it up when the elevator doors opened again, revealing her.

She was dressed in a revealing black dress, cut out just enough to make every guys jaws drop. She slowly made her way toward him, looking down as she stood beside him. "Need some help?" She asked with a giggle.

Seth grabbed her hand as she pulled him up and stared at her with confusion. He spun around, unlocked his door and let her enter first. "What are you doing here, Mila?"

As soon as she'd entered the room she grabbed onto Seth and pulled him into a hug. Seth stood there frozen, waiting for her to explain. Mila eventually realized Seth wasn't responding to her affections so she pulled away, revealing the tears running down her face. Seth looked at her, pain squeezing his heart at the hurt on her face.

"Ashton…he…dumped me. I told him everything and he just…dumped me. Like I was nothing, nothing at all to him. And I really need somebody right now, Seth. You're my best friend and I can't lose you now." She wiped the tears from her face and looked at the ground.

Seth sighed and pulled her in for a hug before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch. They both sat down and he cradled her face in his hands. "Mila, I care about you. Or I did anyways, but I'm with Bree now. She makes me happy, and she makes me feel something I've never felt before. I find myself wanting to spend every moment with her and I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world."

Mila leaned into him again, "You don't mean that. I see the way you look at me, and I know I look at you the same way. We have something together Seth. You're just going to give that up for a girl you barely know?"

Seth pushed her away and looked at her sternly. "No. I'm giving that up for a girl I'm going to know for a very long time. Possibly my whole life if things go well. And if that means losing you then…so be it. You've completely lost my trust Mila, and for all I know, things will never be the same between us. So, why waste time trying to patch up something destroyed when something brand new has been handed to me?"

The tears began to form again in Mila's eyes and Seth groaned. "No…you still love me. And I love you. We're supposed to be together Seth, and you know that!" She immediately straightened up and pushed Seth down.

Before Seth knew what was happening, Mila was upon him, pinning him down with her body. "I need you, and you need me. I guess the only way to make you see that is to show you." She quickly bent her head down and started to kiss him, getting nothing in response from Seth. She groaned but decided to speed things along, reaching her hand down to his thin dress pants.

Seth moaned out as she began to stroke him slowly, his mind started going blank, but he still kept trying to fight it. "Mila…" Seth panted out, "Don't do this, please. I love…I love…" He threw his head back in pleasure as she reached her hand into pants and roughly grabbed him.

"I know you love me. Now just relax." Mila whispered before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Bree pulled her coat closed even more, trying to hide the dirty disaster going on underneath. She smiled as she saw Alex Borstein across the room. She ran to her, 4 inch heels making it nearly impossible, before Alex turned around and looked at her in shock.

"Well _hello_ good looking! What are you doing here, crazy girl?" She pulled Bree into a hugged before pointing to the the solid black trench coat she was wearing. "And what's under here?" Bree slapped her hand away when she tried revealing the lacy black lingerie underneath.

"Nothing, just thought I'd give Seth a little surprise." She gestured to herself before giggling. "Where is he, by the way?" Bree hoped she wouldn't have to wait outside his room like some crazy fan.

"Top floor, just walk straight forward when you get out of the elevator. He should still be coherent enough to answer the door." They both laughed before Bree made her way towards the elevator.

She pressed the top floor button and went on fixing herself up. _Thank god there's a mirror in here._ She thought to herself but jumped back when the elevator doors opened. She slowly walked out and took deep breaths to calm herself.

Bree looked up in surprise when she saw Seth's door to his room wide open. _Maybe he was just too drunk to close it._ She thought before letting herself in. "Seth? Seth are you in here?" She walked further into the living room before she started to see pieces of clothing on the floor.

Seth's shoes, pants, and shirt led her down a narrow hallway until she found herself outside his bedroom. She let out a gasp when she saw a very slutty dress in his doorway. Bree quickly ran in the room to Seth kissing Mila.

Everything clicked into place in that moment. Why Seth was acting so strangely, not calling her, leaving without a note. It was all because of this disgusting slut. Bree screamed and ran toward the bed, grabbing Mila by her hair, and pulling her backwards off the bed. She turned back to Seth, who looked terrified. "Bree what are you doing here?"

The guilt in his voice almost sounded believable for a moment until Bree thought about what he'd done. She leaned in and slapped him across the face. "I never, _ever_, want to see you again. You disgust me."

Bree ran from the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you see what you did!? You're ruining my life! I love Bree. Bree, not you." Seth screamed as he tried to find his clothes. Mila sat back with a mischievous look on her face.

"_Sure_, that's what you can keep telling yourself." Mila said before Seth ran out of the room after Bree.

"Bree wait!" Seth yelled when he saw Bree running in the elevator. He caught the doors just in time and fell in. "Wait, let me explain." He was cut off when she slapped him again and pushed him to the other side of the enclosed space.

"No, you wait for me to explain! I hate you. You're pathetic. I thought you actually cared about me Seth, but you're just like every other guy. You're so concentrated on getting every girl in this business that you don't even realize when one of them cares about you! Not your money, or your career, or anything! Just you. I love you, Seth but you obviously don't give a shit about that."

The doors opened and she bolted out of them, leaving a shocked Seth standing there in the elevator. "Oh, and I promise I won't tell anybody about this. Wouldn't want you to get a bad rep." She rolled her eyes before leaving him there in his shame.

* * *

I don't even know what to say first. I had this chapter all planned out in my head but seeing it actually typed up is crazy. I can't even...wow. Should I apologize? Maybe I should. I apologize to any Mila fans for making her a crazy psycho bitch but hey...every story needs a villain :) I also want to apologize to all the readers for not posting sooner than this. It's just school is starting and...well that should be a good enough reason. It's stressful. And now I don't know what I want to do! How do you fucking continue it after some shit like this happens. So if I don't post soon it's because I either have really bad writers block or I'm just extremely busy...or both.

So like always, please review :) And happy September!


	15. Chapter 15

_Falling into a deep void of depression sucks. It's almost as bad as dying and going straight to hell. You just want to climb out of it, but the more you try, the more you fall. Deeper and Deeper. The blackness swallows you whole and you choke on your own breath. No matter how hard you try to cheer yourself up, nothing works. You're just…wasting away. And the one person that could throw you a line, and save everything, is gone. No longer there, because of something you did. And no matter what you do, nothing changes it. Because you fucked up, and nothing is worse than that…_

"Seth look at me. Seth sweetheart can you hear me? What happened? Seth unclenched your hands; you're going to stop the circulation in them."

"He seems to be fine. He's just in emotional shock to who-knows-what. His vitals are normal, and his pupils aren't dilated. Just get him up to his room and check on him every once in a while." Footsteps walk away with a small click-clack.

"Mike, do you think we should get him home? He's not looking so good." A woman whispered beside him. More shuffling of feet surrounded around him, a man coughed to the left.

"Yeah, that seems to be the best idea. We just have to get him moving first." Two arms hooked under his, yanking him up into a standing position. More murmurs filled the room.

"Did you see how upset she was? Jesus, I thought somebody died." A gruff sounding voice said next to him.

"Well apparently, from what I've heard, he was abusing her the whole time." A feminine voice whispered. "I actually heard the opposite. Apparently she's had mental problems this whole time. Do you see that red mark on his face?" Another voice whispered back.

"Man, that guy was whipped. I'm surprised he got away alive." A man cackled. The room stopped all of a sudden and glass shattered across the room. Women gasped while the men just stared. Seth had planted his feet, picked up a full bottle of alcohol, and chucked it at the nearest wall.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I can hear every fucking word you idiots are saying! Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" The woman to his right sniffled and he looked over to see Alex crying. Some sense came back to him to know that this was wrong, but not enough to do something about it.

"Let's just get him out of here, Mike." She whispered. Mike grabbed him more roughly this time and yanked him out into the fresh air. A limo was waiting there, with the driver holding the door open.

Seth was thrown into it, followed by Alex and Mike, before being driven off at impossible speeds. A deadly silence filled the air before Mike cleared his throat, "So, are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Seth closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the head rest. "No." He said curtly, wanting to be alone. A few minutes past by with absolute silence before he felt a hand on his. He immediately pulled away and opened his eyes to Alex, tear stains down her face.

"Honey, please tell us what happened. I've…I've never been more afraid in my life. When Bree ran through the lobby I thought…." She shook her head slightly, wiping a second round of tears from her eyes. "I thought something terrible had happened." She moved in and wrapped her arms around him, getting no response at all.

"Don't…touch…me." Seth growled at her. Alex instantly let go and crawled back over to Mike.

"Hey man, get a hold on yourself. You look like you're about to explode. Just tell us what's going on." Mike said; slowly moving towards him with his hands up. As soon as Mike touched him Seth swung his arm back and punched him right in the eye. He stumbled backwards while Seth stood over him.

"I said don't touch me!" And he dived onto him.

* * *

_It felt like something had literally ripped your heart out. That one thing that you cared about the most betrayed you. Betrayal. Even the word sounded disgusting. No matter how many nights you end up crying alone, no matter how many times you say you're over him, you really aren't. Because when you share something that special with someone; nothing will ever change that._

Running, more and more running. Running towards nowhere in general; just away from the greatest nightmare ever. Tears flooded her eyes and consistently poured down her face. No matter how much she wiped them away they just kept pouring.

Her biggest fear had actually come true. Seth had found somebody better, more refined…sexier. She shivered in the cold night air. What do most people do when their boyfriend cheats on them? Watch the Notebook and eat Ben & Jerry's icecream? No, she wouldn't do that. She had to go back to her normal routine. And she hated Nicholas Sparks. Nobody was ever that truly in love.

"True love doesn't exist, it's just a bullshit lie they tell you when you're younger." She murmured to herself.

Another wave of depression washed over her, making her nearly collapse on the sidewalk. She walked over to the nearest bench and started bawling again. She'd loved him. She'd actually loved him. But he threw all of that away; threw her away. Like it was nothing. He didn't even run after her.

More tears poured down and all anybody could do was stare at her. She still loved him more than anything in the world. She had always loved him. It felt like somebody had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Her throat contracted; making it hard to breathe right.

But she promised herself that, no matter what, she would never see or talk to Seth MacFarlane again.

* * *

Hello, I'm back :) Still have a lot of writers block so I'm not sure when you'll get your next chapter. I apologize for this one being so short- i hate myself for leaving you guys like this. I want to thank Inspieos a.k.a MusoukaS a.k.a Lieke (lots of names! haha) for actually getting me to finish this. She's a pretty cool lady. Um this chapter was pretty easy to write because my last boyfriend cheated on me with my bestfriend and it's like the absolute worst feeling in the world. So I can relate to Bree and I hope the rest of you can.

Completely random but, caramel apples are fucking delicious. I'm currently eating one and it just makes everything better :) along with blue-rasberry kool-aid haha I really need to sleep, I get crazy when I'm tired. So, until next time, adios :) Please review as usual!


	16. Chapter 16

Seth woke up alone in a bleach smelling room, disoriented and confused. His head throbbed and his lips felt swollen when he licked them. A cringing pain rain through him when he tried to sit up, momentarily paralyzing him. He groaned, looking around the room, until he saw someone sitting in the corner of the dark room.

"Where am I?" He croaked out. The shadow in the corner stood up and headed for the light sifting through the room. Seth was about to stop them, when fluorescent lights lit up the room. He squinted, adjusting to the newly found light, before looking back over at the mystery person.

"You're in the hospital, idiot. Maybe you shouldn't go psycho in a moving car next time." Mila answered back, an annoyed tone sounding her voice.

Seth's face flushed red with embarrassment and then quickly with while he tried to sort out the previous events from yesterday…or was it longer ago then that? "How long have I been in here?"

Mila looked down at her freshly painted red nails before answering him, "About a week. You suffered a concussion and you lost a lot of blood." She gave a little shrug before sitting down in the padded chair again.

Seth shook his head before blacking out for a short period of time. _Alright, so no sudden movements._ He thought to himself while his head spun. He came back to his senses to see Mila staring at him boredly. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking toward him now.

He shrunk back into the side of his hospital bed as she had gotten closer with every step. She gave a sigh and sat down next to Seth without necessarily touching him. "Look I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It's just, I really do care about you Seth and I was lonely. I didn't want you to go crazy and hurt yourself, I'm not that fucked up."

Seth stared down into his lap, extremely confused now. "Wait, what are you talking about? Where's everyone? What happened in a…moving car, you said? Where's Bree?" He quickly sat up, only to be met with another wave of dizziness. He fell back against the hospital pillows, getting a look of confusion off of Mila's face.

"Err, what are you talking about? You seriously don't remember…anything?" She whispered the last word, clearly lost in a train of thought.

Seth gently shook his head, a moment of panic surging through him. "What happened Mila? Explain everything, now."

Mila looked back at him, her eyes glazed over in concentration. It took a few moments for her to respond. "Oh nothing. It's just you and Alex got into a fight because you were drinking too much and Mike got in the way of the first drunken blow so he took you down. Oh and it happened in a moving car so the driver got distracted and there was a car accident."

Seth closed his eyes, "But what happened between you and me? And you never told me where Bree was."

Mila shrugged again, "We just got into a little argument but I'm completely over it. And Bree broke up with you sweetheart, don't you remember that?" Mila scooted closer to Seth so that she could hold his hand.

The heart monitor started to speed up as Seth went into a panic attack. Bree broke up with him? But…why? And where were Alex and Mike?

"I...I...what…why? Where are we? Where are Alex and Mike? I want to see Bree this instant." Seth choked on Bree's name, his heart aching for her.

"Bree just couldn't handle all of this…" Mila stopped to wave a hand in the air, "She couldn't handle you and it frightened her. She just didn't truly care about you, I guess." Another shrug, "And we're in London, silly. Don't you at least remember that? Oh and Alex and Mike are back at the hotel. Mike just has a black eye and a fat lip."

London? No they were in America…weren't they. He…he was going to work. He was in a committed relationship with Bree-They both loved each other. What happened to being on the bridge with her? And her sleeping over at his house? He was supposed to pick her up from work. No, this was all wrong. He didn't trust Mila, he just couldn't. He didn't know why but he had a feeling something much worse had happened in the lost memories of his.

"I…don't believe you. I'm sorry but I made a promise a long time ago that I would never trust you again." He said this as he looked down into his lap, playing with his hospital gown.

Mila groaned, "Seth, you can't keep lying to yourself about us. We're…meant to be." She reached her hand for his face but he grabbed it and pinned it down on the bed.

"Mila, I don't know what kind of bullshit you're trying to tell me, but I'm not having any of it. I'll be out of here in no time and I'll find out the truth. Now leave." He said this with as much anger as possible but his heart softened a touch when she started to cry.

She slowly stood up and went to walk out the door. Mila grabbed her purse, but spun around halfway to look at Seth, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life." Then the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Babies crying, adults yelling back and forth to each other, nobody actually giving shit about anybody- Yes people this was what it was like flying in coach. Bree leaned her head back of the head rest, thanking the golden gods for landing her a window seat. She just needed to get away as fast as possible.

"Seth MacFarlane-car accident!" "Seth MacFarlane-lucky to be a live!" "Family Guy creator in a fatal accident." These headlines kept flashing in the back off her mind making her go nearly insane. It was all over the news that Seth had flipped out after his 'estranged' girlfriend left him.

_Estranged._ Bree thought to herself and let out a snort. _Yeah right, 'cause it's my fault he cheated on me._ Her forehead crinkled up in worry lines. Was it her fault? Was she not willing enough for him? Did he just not like girls that were…normal? Maybe she was just boring. She'd gotten accused of that in the past so she decided to go with that answer. Boring- she'd bored him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

_Fantastic. Can you get plastic surgery on your personality too? Hell, it's 2012; you can basically do anything by this point._ She let out a small groan; all she wanted to do was be away from these people. She wanted to be with her family and Lexi. She wanted to be Bree again. Not this depressive, moody, _estranged_ girl.

Her heart ached to see Seth again-to make sure he was alright- but she couldn't face the embarrassment and heart ache that would come with it. She just couldn't face…him. Even his name was hard to say now. It felt like her heart was being ripped out whenever she heard it.

She looked out the window again, choking on sobs as silent tears fell down her face.

* * *

I really need to get a less hectic schedule. Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner and to leave you guys with that last chapter. I was writing the hospital scene and it just came to me that Seth should have memory loss. Do you guys like that, too? I think it adds more drama too the story that he doesn't remember doing anything with Mila. But I still gave him the benefit of the doubt to not trusting her. I hope to bring you guys longer chapters soon but these next couple weeks are gonna be hectic so please just be patient! Love you guys :) Oh one last thing...please review.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Seth sweetheart, wake up." A voice whispered. A voice that was familiar to him; a voice that he loved. A small giggle sounded right next to his ear before he felt two warm lips graze his forehead. _

_ Seth opened his eyes to see Bree smiling at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement while she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. "Good morning, sleepy head." Once more she giggled, sending a moment of warmth through Seth._

_ He knew his face revealed a geeky smile, but he didn't care. Bree was with him and that was all that mattered at the moment. "You're here! You're actually here!" He didn't understand why he was yelling, he'd known Mila had lied to him the whole time, but he still couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug. _

_ She let out a small gasp, and then a soft moan as she buried her head into his neck. The only sound in the room was their breathing before she finally spoke after a long silence. "Why did you do it?" She whispered, her mouth touching his collar bone. _

_ Seth shook his head, every happy fantasy washing away, only to be replaced with confusion. "What are you talking about, love?" He heard his voice stretch up an octave for no reason. His mind was telling him he'd done nothing wrong. But his stomach had immediately tightened into knots as soon as the words came out of her mouth._

_ Her lips moved up to his hear, softly biting his earlobe, and then her warm breath filled his senses. Seth's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gripped her tighter. Bree's teeth lightly grazed his jawline, sending shivers down his spine. "Please…say something. I need to hear your voice." He gasped out before lying back down with her on top. _

_ Bree was in the middle of kissing his neck before she finally replied. "It's all completely your fault…" She growled out. Seth's eyes immediately snapped open, but for some reason they closed without permission as she went back to kissing his pulse point._

_ A loud moan escaped from his mouth as she started to move down his bare chest. "You're the saddest excuse for a man…" She whispered in a deeper tone than before. It wasn't Bree talking- it was too demented to really be hers. Seth wanted to say something, but the harder he tried, the more he failed. It was as if someone was reining him back and he had no control over his actions. _

_ Without warning, she was eye level with him. Seth scrambled back against the bed frame, pushing Bree off of him. Her sparkling blue eyes were jet black. _Completely_ black. It was as if he were staring into space, except there were no stars. "Bree…" He whispered, slowly reaching for her face. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"_

_ A sharp cackle echoed off of the walls, making Seth cover his ears. "Sweetheart! How dare you have the balls to call me that!" A growl fell from her lips before she crouched into a predator's position. Seth immediately jumped off the bed. _

_ 'Is this what gazelles feel like before they're attacked by a lion?' He asked himself. His heart was racing in his chest so fast that he thought he was on the verge of a heart attack. He tried to catch his breath while taking a defensive position._

_ Bree's mouth formed into a sneer before slowly sitting back down onto the bed. Seth didn't move one inch until she spoke again. "Seth, darling, do you still love me?"_

_ He collapsed to his knees, putting his head in his hands, immediately feeling dizzy. "Yes." He choked out. What was happening to him? He fought to stand up again, only to be met face first with the floor. It felt as if five-hundred-thousand pounds had been dropped on him. _

_ "Don't lie to me, Seth. I can't stand it when you hide things from me. We all know how that goes down…" He lifted his head just enough to see Bree shaking hers. The weight lightened a little bit, at least enough for Seth to talk._

_ "I love you Bree! I've always loved you. I have no idea what you're talking about!" The weight increased on him again, but he still couldn't see anybody- or anything, for that matter- doing this to him. _

_ While he was searching for this unknown source he hadn't realized Bree had gotten off the bed and was sitting right next to his head. She placed a perfectly manicured hand onto his neck, softly scratching it. "Oh Seth…Seth, Seth, Seth. You don't know how deep of shit you're actually in." She lay down next to him, while he struggled to sit up. Her soft hand moved to his cheek, momentarily paralyzing him._

_ He looked back up at her, gasping when he saw her eyes had turned back into a glistening blue. Tears began to fall from the outer corners, but the weight on him had gotten even heavier. "Bree…" he whispered, desperately trying to touch her._

_ "Why did you leave me Seth?" Bree slowly reached down to take his hand, before gently flipping his arm over, softly grazing it with her finger-tips. "Can you remember something for me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes again._

_ All Seth could do was nod, the tears forming in his eyes as well. "I'm only doing this for your own good." And then she jammed her nails into Seth's inner arm._

Seth gasped as he quickly sat up in his hospital bed. Two men immediately pushed him back down as a sharp prick touched his left arm. "Alrighty, I think we're done here. Thanks guys." The two men let Seth go before he sat up again to see a skinny woman smiling at him. She had short blonde hair, which came to her chin in perfect ringlets.

An imperfect smile lit up her face, crinkling her green eyes. "You were having quite the dream there, honey." The smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a look of concern. "You kept saying 'ow' in your dream, so we went ahead and gave you some pain medication." She looked down at some papers in her hands, slowly flipping through them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Bonnie." She smiled again before looking down at her papers again.

"When can I get out of here?" He croaked out, before looking for water. She took a couple steps backwards, reached behind her, and gave him a small plastic cup filled with ice cold water. Seth drank it happily, awaiting his answer.

"Most likely tomorrow, but it depends all on how you're feeling." She looked back down at her papers again. "Any other questions?"

Seth scanned his brain before being reminded of something. "This memory loss…is that…"

"Permanent? No. We've been doing scans and you just have a small inflammation that will go away in no time. You're going to be completely healed up, Mr. MacFarlane." She looked at him once more before she left the room, giving him privacy.

As hard as he tried he just couldn't get the image of Bree's black eyes out of his head. He wasn't prone to having nightmares, so when they did happen it usually freaked him out. His cursed no one in particular for this stupid memory loss. _Just a small bump in the road._ He told himself. He would get over this in no time; all he had to focus on was getting better.

'_I'm only doing this for your own good.' _Rang in his mind as the pain killers knocked him out.

* * *

Happy Monday! I had some free time so I figured I'd give you guys something to read on this lovely day :) Just kidding, it's a Monday, they're never lovely. And it's been raining here all...day...long.

But anyways, if you guys are getting annoyed that nothings...really...happening i guess, I apologize. I've been extremely lazy lately and Yeah. That's my only excuse. I pinkie promise with a chocolate sundae on top and a fucking cherry and a pretty little unicorn- or whatever the youngsters are saying these days- that the next chapter, I'll be taking you on the ride of your life. Not really, but things will be happening, oh and it'll be a WAY longer chapter. I just have no patience lately to sit down for a whole day and write a 5,000 word chapter.

One question- what do you guys think of the Bree in Seth's dream? Did you like the whole dream sequence? Did you find completely pointless? oops that was three questions...oh well :) Please review, give me advice, fan mail, flowers, money, food- whatever floats your boat. And I will see you guys again this weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

_Did people really ever pay attention in meetings? Or did they just sit there and nod their heads? All it was was people more official then you telling you what to do. Having people boss you around was ridiculous. Everyone should be able to do whatever the hell they want to. _

_ "_Did you say something, Bree?" Conan asked, and all the other workers turned around to face her.

"Uh, no. At least…I don't think so." Bree said and blushed. She always had a tendency for saying some of the things that were just supposed to be in her head.

"Alright, well then let's get back to our reconstruction…" Conan started up again.

Bree groaned and leaned back against the wall in the corner of the room. She'd gotten back home the day before and she was still exhausted. Lexi had met her at the airport, and gave her a giant hug, before taking her home.

That night, Bree had never felt more alone in her life. Lexi had invited her over to stay at her apartment for the night, but Bree declined. She was too afraid of what would come out of her mouth, or if she would just be crying all night. Lexi was the only person she told what had happened. So, Bree had sat up all night playing the memory over and over again in her head until, finally her alarm clock went off.

Bree sipped at her fifth cup of coffee before looking over at the construction workers. Conan was planning a whole new blueprint for the stage. He wanted it to be more fun, more like a party. More like…well George Lopez's old stage actually. He wanted to take the show in a whole new direction…whatever direction that was for a talk show.

The talk around her slowly faded to a small buzz before Bree's eyes finally closed…

_Soft warm lips connected with hers repeatedly, sometimes softly, sometimes roughly. Moans were the only thing to be heard as they rolled around on his poolside furniture. Hands grazed bare skin as a thin blanket covered them from the night stars. _

_Bree had lost track of time as soon as he'd gotten home. Had they been out here for an hour? Two hours? Maybe even longer than that. But she wanted to savior every moment- as did he. _

_ As soon as Bree went for his shirt buttons Seth immediately picked her up from the cushioned chair. "What did I say about patience?" He asked with a small smirk before kissing her once again. Bree wrapped her legs around his waist, fulling connecting them again, and started to assault his neck. _

_ Seth sat back down in the chair while his hands moved to her jeans. The button came undone, along with the zipper, before Bree laughed and pulled away. "Patience, remember? You're not usually one to go against your own rules." _

_ Seth growled and laid his head back on the chair. Bree leaned over and started to suck on his pulse point. She reached for one of his hands, smiling as he willingly gave her it, and brought it towards the front of her jeans again. _

_ His head quickly snapped up to reveal his lust filled eyes. Bree slowly started to grind against him, making them both moan in impatience. Seth closed his eyes for a few moments before slowly opening them. "I have an idea." _

_ "Mm. And what would that be?" Bree asked, still kissing and biting his neck. _

_ "This." Seth picked her up again in a cradle position and walked over to the pool. He looked down at Bree once more._

_ "Don't you da-"She was cut off as he threw her into the deep end of the pool. Bree slowly sat at the bottom of the pool as her make-up began to run before coming up for air. Seth was laughing loudly as he gently eased his body into the blue water. "You're an asshole." Bree mumbled. _

_ This caused Seth to go into another fit of giggles but he was cut off as Bree splashed him and started to get out of the pool. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him. "You're not going anywhere, little girl." _

_ Bree turned around and looked at him. As soon as Seth saw her face he had to stifle another laugh. "You look really good as a raccoon." He said but ended up busting out laughing anyways. Bree blushed and went to wiping away the wasted eyeliner and mascara._

_ Seth realized he embarrassed her so he slowly pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her again. "I'm sorry. You really are beautiful, Bree." _

_ She smiled at that and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So are we just gonna tread water this entire time or…" _

_ "Hmmm…yeah I really didn't think this one out." He looked down at the water between them. Bree grabbed his hand and slowly started to pull him toward shallower water. As soon as she could touch she started to pull her shirt off. She turned around to face Seth who was smiling widely._

_ When she finally threw her t-shirt to the side she started to remove her bra. Seth quickly closed the distance between them and stopped her hands. "I think that's my job." He whispered before replacing her delicate fingers with his and slowly unclasped her bra then threw it towards her t-shirt. He leaned down again and kissed her lips softly, as his long fingers reached for her pants again, slowly pushing them towards the bottom of the pool. _

_ Bree had already gotten the rest of Seth's buttons down, in the meantime kicking off her pants. She quickly slid it down his arms as he stared deeply into her eyes. Seth had already undone his pants and they were floating away in the water. They both smiled at each other before fully revealing themselves. _

_ Seth immediately pulled Bree up to him, allowing no water to separate them. He roughly kissed her as she started to stroke him, making him moan into her mouth. Bree couldn't wait any longer; she needed him this very instant. She jumped up into his arm pressing herself against him before he gained composure and forced himself into her._

"Wake up!" Bree's eyes snapped open and revealed Andy staring at her with an amused expression. She grabbed his face and pushed it away, wanting to escape back into her dream world. "C'mon Bree, we gotta get moving. It's time to actually do work." Andy said, tickling her sides.

She sat up and pushed him away again. "I'm not in the mood."

Some of the writers overhead and a chorus of 'oohs' sounded the room. "Oh shit, everyone run from Bree!" Deon Cole said and walked quickly out the door, only to be followed by the rest of the guys laughing.

"You guys suck." Bree mumbled before trudging her way out the door.

* * *

"Hey sleepy how're you doing?" Alex asked as soon as Seth had woken up.

"Alex! You're alright? I didn't hurt you or anything? Is Mike alright?" Seth asked, desperately trying to escape from the multiple tubes chaining him to his bed.

"Relax. I'm fine, Mike's fine, everything's fine. The question is, are you fine?" She asked and got up to sit on his hospital bed.

"I'm great. I've just been so worried about you and Mike. And then Bree hasn't been here and I just want to know what all happened." He looked up at Alex for an explanation but she just lowered her head.

"We're fine Seth." Alex stuttered a tiny bit on 'fine' and Seth seemed to notice that.

"You sure?" He asked, his voice rising a little.

"Yes. Now do you want to get out of here or what?" Alex smiled at him before getting up as soon as he agreed.

As soon as one of the nurses unhooked Seth- he got changed and headed out to the lobby towards Alex. When he saw Mike his footsteps started to get quicker until he was hugging him. "I'm so sorry man. If there's anything I can do, anything you want, I'll do it."

Mike hugged him back, "No, it was my fault Seth. After what happened I should've been more careful. I was being stupid, no harm done." He let go of Seth and slightly smiled.

"Wait, after what happened? What are you talking about?" Seth asked, still not letting go of Mike.

Mike and Alex looked at each other before Alex finally answered. "Seth, Bree's gone. She broke up with you." Alex started to move towards Seth but he took a step backwards.

"What? Why? What…no, she couldn't have left me. Mila was lying…wasn't she?" He looked back up at them.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. She's just another girl, this will all go away soon." Alex smiled up at him again while Mike stood stiffly behind her.

"How can you say that?" Seth growled. "Bree was way more than just another girl. What happened?!" A crowd was starting to gather and Seth blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon man, let's get you home." Mike said, grabbing Seth by the arm and pulling him out the hospital doors.

As soon as they were outside Seth took a deep breath of fresh air. He'd been cooped up for way too long and he needed to be outside for a while. _Bree's gone. She's really gone. _He thought to himself; and that's when he started to cry.

Everything was all upside down. He was supposed to be with her. He truly cared about her- she was different. Whatever happened between them, he promised himself that he would fix it, no matter what. He wanted Bree…he needed her. He'd felt happier than he had in years after he finally met her.

"Hey guys." Alex and Mike turned around to look at him, "I'm gonna get her back."

* * *

"Lexi, I _really_ don't want to do this." Bree said as Lexi zipped up her dress.

"Oh c'mon! Just because that idiot cheated on you doesn't mean you can't have a little bit of fun." Lexi smiled at her in the mirror as she adjusted her hair. "Trust me, we're gonna find you a really cute guy who will actually treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Bree shook her head, "I don't want another guy. Can't we just watch movies or something?" To be completely honest she was terrified of meeting new people. She'd never been that great at making new friends.

"Oh sure…if you want to be a complete loser. C'mon! This Seth guy was a complete douche and you need to get over him, pronto. And I'm gonna make sure that every guy is drooling over you tonight."

The next hour was filled with Lexi doing Bree's hair and make-up before finally touching up her outfit. "Alright, check out my masterpiece."

Bree turned around to see her eyes surrounded with black eyeliner along with charcoal eye shadow that made her look intimidating. Her lips had been traced over with dark pink lipstick that made them look even bigger. She looked down at her dress which completely hugged every curve on her body, making her feel vulnerable. It stopped just two inches down her thigh making it extremely easy access for any disgusting guy. And to finish it off she was wearing four inch black heels which would most likely be killing her in an hour.

"Lexi, I look like a hooker. Can I please change?" Bree asked as she desperately tried to make her dress longer.

"You look like a hot hooker though! Relax, Bree you look sexy as hell." Lexi immediately did a dramatic up-and-down look on Bree.

Bree laughed and tried to shake off every guilty feeling. She deserved to have some fun after everything that happened. If Seth really didn't want her then so what? She would find someone way better. She gave herself one more look over before heading out the door.

Before Bree knew it, Lexi had pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road. This was when Bree started to shake uncontrollably and Lexi had to calm her down. "Look, we're gonna have fun tonight, alright? You really need this, Bree." Lexi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car.

They were nowhere close to the club and Bree could already hear the music and people laughing. The more she thought about having fun the guiltier she felt. She had just gotten out of a relationship and now she was out looking for some sleazy guys.

As soon as she thought that, two guys walked up next to them with big smiles on their faces. One of them introduced himself as Drew. Drew was about 6'2 with blonde hair that looked almost white. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in a tailored black suit with a white shirt underneath.

His friend introduced himself at Charlie. He was a lot quieter than Drew. _Probably just shy._ She told herself. Charlie had thick dark brown hair that was gelled up into spikes. He had ice blue eyes that stood out against his tan complexion. He spun around Lexi until he was standing next to Bree.

"What's your name?" He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up Bree's spine.

"Bree." She said with a giggle. _Did I seriously just twirl my hair?_ Bree blushed with embarrassment.

"Well has anybody told you that you're insanely beautiful?" He smiled, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. Bree had to admit he was pretty gorgeous as well- which made her feel insanely guilty.

As soon as they got to the club, the guys walked them in and stayed with them the whole time. Lexi and Drew were constantly on the dance floor while Charlie and Bree stayed at their table, quietly talking.

She had found out that Charlie was a construction worker and that he was actually one of the people helping design Conan's new set. He had just turned twenty-seven a couple weeks ago and this was Drew's birthday party for him. "Oh, well I hope it's going good for you." She said with a smile.

"It seems to be at the moment." He said, making Bree blush. He then told her about his family. His dad and mom were high school sweethearts, and they were still together after all these years. He had one older brother, Shawn, who worked at the local bank. They had been best friends their entire lives and Charlie said he owed him everything.

Bree looked up when she heard cheers from the crowd. Flashes were going off with every picture, completely lighting up parts of the room. Shouts and screams left the mouths of different people making Bree start to panic. Was there a murderer here?

"Relax; it's probably just another celebrity." Charlie whispered in her ear, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. Bree jumped at the sudden contact and politely smiled at Charlie.

"I'm sorry but could you…not do that?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Charlie gave her a confused expression. "Oh, um sure. Sorry, I just thought we were…never mind." He shook his head and raised two fingers to his nose, pinching the bridge of it.

Bree blushed once more before looking up at the mystery celebrity. "So who do you think it could be?" She asked him.

"Hmmm? Oh it's basically the same people all the time. Not huge celebrities but they're alright. Seth MacFarlane is probably the biggest name that comes here…." He continued talking but Bree had stopped listening as soon as she heard his voice.

It was definitely his. She had memorized his pitch by heart. A deep bass came from the left of her making her shiver. He was laughing…actually laughing! After everything that had happened and he was still happy. She wanted to punch him in the face.

"I need to leave." She whispered, cutting Charlie off in mid-sentence. He looked up at her stunned. "Wait, why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worry tinting his voice.

And then she saw him. He was dressed a basic jeans and a t-shirt, with bed head clearly evident. His face was lit up with a smile and he was slowly turning towards her.

"Charlie, kiss me." She demanded urgently.

"What?" Charlie asked, but Bree had already grabbed onto his face and was kissing him with as much fake passion as possible. Charlie responded by wrapping both arms around her and pushing her up against the back of the booth. One second she was grabbing onto a man she barely knew and the next he was thrown five feet away from the table and Seth was standing over her protectively.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at him. Seth turned around to face her and she saw his eyes were starting to water. He started to lean toward her until his face a mere inches away from hers.

"I'm claiming what's mine." He whispered before kissing her. He slowly moved his hands up to her face, gently caressing it. She couldn't lie to herself anymore- she still loved him. She wanted him, needed him. She quickly reached her hands up to his shirt collar, pulling him towards her.

Seth responded by grabbing onto her hips, gently pushing her towards the corner of the wall. They both smiled at each other before Seth finally spoke. "So are you gonna tell me what I did wrong?"

Bree immediately snapped out of her daze. "Excuse me? You want me to…no. What the hell am I doing?!" She quickly pushed Seth off of her and tried to gather her surroundings. Before she knew it Charlie was pushing Seth up against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are man? You think you can just waltz in here and still my date?" Charlie's face was starting to turn beat red so Bree got up and pulled him away from Seth.

"Date?" Seth slightly chuckled. "I think not. She was mine long before she met you." Seth was starting to approach them again but Bree pulled Charlie away even more.

"Seth…just stay away from me. I never want to see you again." Bree whispered as the tears started to fall. Seth stared at her in shock, trying to digest what she just said.

"But Bree, what did I do?" He asked, his heart starting to ache for her.

"You know what Seth, fuck you." She shook her head at him before running out the door, leaving Seth and Charlie staring at each other in surprise.

* * *

Boom! Longer chapter :) How 'bout that ending, huh? haha Okay would you guys like me to wrap this up sometime soon or would you like me to stretch it out for a little bit longer? I just wanna know so I can think of some new writing material. There's gonna atleast be a couple more chapters of this before I say farewell to Meeting MacFarlane. You actually might get your next chapter sometime really soon...maybe. Can't make any promises.

I'm not sure if i like this whole memory loss thing anymore...I mean it's a pretty cool concept but I'm just dying for him to get his fucking memory back. Ugh...so frustrating. So yeah :) One last little note- no matter how badly he screwed up at the Emmy's you gotta admit he's frickin' adorable. But anyways, happy monday and please review! Love you guys!


	19. Chapter 19

"Seth, you need to get some rest. Let's just get you home." Mike said as he tried to keep up with him. "You shouldn't be going out when you were just in an accident."

Seth looked over and smirked at him, "Shit, you're starting to sound like a mom. Relax, I just wanna stop at this place real quick and get a drink. I think I'm allowed one drink, right?" Seth raised his eyebrows at him when they finally got to the front door.

"Shut the hell up. Look, I just thought that maybe you'd like to think about some things for a little while before you got back into the game." Mike looked down at his shoes and shrugged.

Seth shook his head, "Got back into the game? What do you mean by that?" Seth grabbed him by the arm and stared into his eyes.

Mike looked away from him and took a step back. "You know what, forget it. Let's just go in."

Mike disappeared before Seth got the chance to reply. As soon as Seth entered the club a chorus of screams started from a number of young girls. A very pretty brunette came up to him, wearing a very revealing red dress that showed a good portion of her D cup, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you looking for someone?" She slurred out, meanwhile running her hand down her body.

Seth cleared his throat, clearly not impressed, "Not at the moment." He looked up for any signs of Mike while girls tried to climb their way over to him. "Seth! Seth! Seth!" They screamed as he tried his best to crane his neck around them.

He looked over towards the bar to see Jerry, the bartender, laughing at him. "Hey man, can I get you anything?" He gave Seth his signature smile before giving him a Jack Daniels. Seth took it happily and slowly began to drink it.

"Can you get me to somewhere…away from here?" He asked, pointing to the girls behind him. Jerry laughed again when another girl approached Seth before passing out drunk.

"Right up those stairs- only a couple people are up there." He pointed towards the far side of the room, towards a small staircase that led up to a dark corner.

"Alright, thanks man." Seth said before making his way toward them. There were still no signs of Mike when he finally got to the staircase, making him worry a little bit. If he couldn't find him soon he didn't know what he'd do. Was there a fire alarm that he could pull?

Seth eventually made his way up the skinny black steps when he spotted a few couples huddled together in some booths. One guy looked up and pointed at him. "Holy shit dude! You're Seth MacFarlane! You're fucking hilarious." The girl in his arms smiled at him as Seth began to chuckle and walk away.

He saw another couple in the far corner that were embraced in an awkward looking kiss. Well at least, not awkward for the male. The girl in his arms obviously was faking whatever emotion she was putting into the kiss. The guy seemed to be enjoying him as he pushed her up against the back of the seat.

Seth started to concentrate more on the girl, feeling a little awkward that he was watching them kiss. She had extremely long reddish brown hair that accented her pale skin tone. He looked down at the dress she was wearing and smirked. It hugged every curve of her body, and you could definitely tell she didn't like it. The guy shifted to the left, revealing more of her face. She was…it was… "Bree." Seth whispered to himself.

What was she doing?! She was with him! Seth felt his emotions start to bubble up and his eyes started to water. He couldn't control himself anymore- He grabbed the strange man by the shoulders and threw him backwards before turning around to face Bree.

He had to catch his breath for a moment when he finally saw her. She was absolutely stunning even though she was glaring at him. He felt his heart stop as soon as she screamed at him- making him go even more insane. And before he knew it their lips were connected together. It took her a couple seconds to respond to him but he wanted her completely as soon as she did.

He felt them intertwine together and she grabbed onto locks of his hair, pulling him forward. She was completely pressed up against the back of the booth, adrenaline rushing through Seth, when he asked the most idiotic question in his entire life. "So are you gonna tell me what I did wrong?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he immediately bit his tongue. Why would he ask such a thing when he had her in his arms. He wanted to shoot himself when she quickly got up and walked away from him.

"You know what Seth, fuck you." He was dead. His heart was completely crushed. Seth started to choke on his own words when she started to walk away, leaving just him and the douchebag staring at each other.

Seth looked up when the guy darkly chuckled. "You know what dude, you're a real idiot. Now I'm not getting anything tonight."

Seth reached forward and grabbed the guy by his collar and threw him up against the wall. "You were _never_ getting anything in the first place. Bree isn't like that."

The guy snorted and smirked at Seth, "Yeah, which explains why she kissed me first. She was melting in my hands just like every other girl. What was her name again? Bree?" The guy cracked his knuckles and pushed Seth towards the corner of the room.

Seth decided not to care anymore. He couldn't control himself so he tackled the guy to the ground. Charlie quickly regained himself and flipped Seth over- immediately punching him in the face. Seth tried to defend himself as much as possible but was quickly defeated when Charlie punched him in the temple- knocking him out.

Seth could still hear screaming as he faded in and out. Charlie was immediately pulled away from him and Mike blocked his sight. "Seth! Seth are you with me? Seth talk to me!"

As much as Seth tried, nothing came out except for a few moans. He could feel the blackness creeping around him and he tried to fight it. He needed to stay awake, he needed to find Bree.

"Bree…." Seth whispered to Mike. Mike looked around as Seth faded into darkness again.

"Oh my god! Seth!" A girl screamed from a distance, getting closer with every word. "What'd you do?! God dammit Charlie, you're such an asshole." He heard more rustling going on before somebody took his hand. "Seth look at me. Seth…please be okay."

He recognized this voice. It was Bree, she actually came back. He tried his best to open his eyes, only to get a small glimpse of her crying over him. "Bree…I'm sorry." He groaned out- trying to fight unconsciousness.

She shook her head quickly, meanwhile wiping the tears off her face, "I love you, Seth." And that's when he let the blackness swallow him.

Bree stood there watching as they put Seth on a stretcher, his face completely bloody from where Charlie punched him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling when they loaded him up in the ambulance. "Can I come with?" She asked one of the paramedics.

He looked at her sadly, "Are you a friend?"

"Yes. I'm his friend." They quickly got her into the ambulance and sat her down in a folding chair. She watched as they wrapped his head up in gauze, trying to stop the bleeding. But they couldn't explain why he kept moaning. She screamed at them to give him pain killers but they held off- afraid off what the real damage was.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take years instead of minutes. Seth kept moaning and groaning and Bree couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. As soon as they did get to the hospital they made Bree stay in the waiting room with Mike- who was pacing anxiously.

* * *

_Seth knew this was wrong. He knew in his heart and mind that he didn't want to do this. Well I mean, he wanted to do something like this, but not with her. Definitely not with her. It all felt so strange, he wasn't even slightly turned on by her. She was just another girl to him. Seth tensed up his body again, making her groan._

_ "Seth everything is going to be alright, just relax and let me take care of you." Mila whispered to him. She kept stroking him through his boxers, making his eyes roll into the back of his head._

_ "Mila, we can't do this. I don't care about you that way. Just…let go of me." He growled back at her, desperately trying to escape her grasp._

_ "Why are you in such denial?" She whimpered and started to grind on top of him, making him groan. She roughly pushed him back down onto the bed and started to kiss his bare chest. _

_He gained some composure and flipped her on her back. "Stop. Just…stop." He gasped out the last word as she grabbed him again. He grabbed onto her face and pushed her back against the pillows. "You're the devil."_

_ "Oh you wanna play those kinds of games? Well then teach me how to be good, master." She grabbed onto his hair and gave him her best innocent face._

_ He groaned out in disgust. "I don't want to play anything with you. You're disgusting." He started to push himself away from her when she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_ "Come on, at least give me a goodbye kiss." She whispered to him, slightly pouting. _

_ Seth rolled his eyes and started to untangle himself from her. But she already realized this and clenched onto him. "We've already gotten this far, so just kiss me."_

_ Seth groaned out in pain when she grabbed him too roughly and pulled him towards her. "Mila…" He gasped out. _

_ "Just kiss me, Seth." Mila growled at him and Seth obeyed this time. Putting as much force into the kiss as she had on his member. _

_ And that's when he heard Bree scream…._

Seth woke up in a cold sweat on the hospital bed. "Bree…" He croaked, but jumped when a voice returned his call.

"Yeah?" He turned around to see her in a padded chair next to his bed. She was still wearing the same dress as before and her make-up stained her face- she'd obviously been crying. She was trying to bury her face into a Nicholas Sparks novel but she definitely wasn't interested.

"Since when do you read his books?" He whispered to her. She looked up and gave her best shot at a smile.

"Since never. I just needed a distraction, but this isn't helping." Seth chuckled as she threw the book across the room and shrugged. "How're you feeling?" Bree got up from the chair and made her way over to the bed- sitting down on it.

Seth's heart immediately lifted and he smiled. His face definitely hurt when he did that and his head was pulsing. "I'm fine, really." He reached out for her hand but frowned when she pulled it away.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispered and looked down at her lap. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I just wanted to get some distance." Silent tears started to fall down her cheeks and Seth couldn't help himself anymore. He scooted as close as possible to her and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Bree…I…I don't know what to say. I-"He was forced to shut up when she kissed him softly, but way to quickly to be passionate.

"They told me what happened. I didn't know the accident was that bad. But, I came here to tell you that…I can't be with you Seth. You'll remember eventually what happened and hopefully you'll understand why I'm doing this. But I think we both need to find out what we really want. I thought I knew what I wanted but you proved me wrong. I need to find a guy who will treat me the way I deserve to be treated and someone who'll always be there for me. And I'm sorry, but you just can't be that guy."

"Bree…" Seth whispered, but she was already making her way to the door. "Bye Seth."

* * *

Seth opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around the room. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You alright there?" Seth jumped and turned to see a man checking his heart monitor beside him- Most likely the doctor.

"Was…was I asleep this entire time?" He looked around the room and shook his head.

"Seems like it. We've had a 24/7 watch on you Mr. MacFarlane, so I'm guessing if you would've woken up we would've known." The doctor smiled at him and went to leave.

"Where's Bree?" Seth whispered before he made it out the door. The doctor turned around to look at him and smiled slightly. He lifted his hand up and pointed to the other side of the room where a green couch was.

"She hasn't left once. Well I mean she kind of has to eat and stuff, but other than that she's been glued to that couch. You're very lucky to have a friend like her. Actually, I should probably wake her up. She's been waiting for you." The doctor made his way over the Bree and slightly shook her. She rolled over with a moan and swatted him away, making Seth chuckle.

Bree's eyes immediately snapped open when she heard him laugh and she was by his side in a second. "Oh my god! How long have you been awake? How are you feeling? God dammit, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Is your head alright? Do you need more pain killers?" She glared at the doctor as soon as she said this and he gave a shrug.

"He seems to be completely fine, but he'll need some assistance once we release him." He flipped through some papers, "And I'm guessing your next question is going to be whether you can take him now, and the answer is no." He smiled at them once more before exiting the room.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" She whispered to him, running a hand through his hair gently. Seth moaned at her touch and slightly smiled. "Well…." He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

She slowly took her hand back and sat down on the bed. Bree nervously laughed and shook her head, "You know what I meant."

Seth frowned down at his hands and thought for a couple moments, as a silence passed through them. "I cheated on you, didn't I."

"Is that a question, or a statement?" She said this with a slightly harsh tone and Seth flinched. "Little of both, I guess." He looked back up at her and she sighed.

"You don't remember yet, do you?" She wouldn't meet his gaze yet and this upset him. "Mike told me about your memory loss."

"I don't know if I remember or not. I've been having…flashes I guess. Flashes of Mila and me…" Seth noticed Bree clenching her fists until her knuckles were turning white. "It was with Mila, wasn't it?" Bree looked back up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. She quickly nodded her head.

"Bree…I'm so sorry. I don't even…why would I do that?!" Seth heard his heart monitor speeding up and Bree slightly pushed him back down onto the bed. "I don't even like Mila! I like you! I love you! What the hell is wrong with me?!" The doctor rushed back into the room and help Bree lay Seth down onto his pillows again.

"Deep breaths, Seth. Just relax." Seth saw Bree move away from the bed and he started to freak out more.

"Please…please don't leave." Seth tried his best to slow his breathing down and before long he was down to a normal heart rate. The doctor looked at Bree with a stern look and left the room again.

"Nothing's wrong with you Seth…" Bree whispered and slowly made her way back to the bed. "You're just a guy…guy's do stuff like this. You're normal." Bree choked on the word normal and buried her face in her hands.

Seth sat up in his bed and wrapped his arms around you. "Everything's wrong with me. Because if nothing was wrong with me than I wouldn't have let a girl like you slip away."

Bree shook her head against his chest and gently pushed him away. "Seth…I-"The tears started to fall and Seth quickly wiped them away. "Seth, I can't be with you anymore. I just need to figure out my feelings and you need to do the same. I stayed here to tell you to just…leave me alone."

Bree stood up from the bed and walked over to the couch to get her things. "Bree, please don't do this." Seth felt his eyes start to water and Bree looked at him miserably. "I have to Seth." And then she was gone.

* * *

In case you guy didn't catch it- there were two dream sequences. It was like a dream inside a dream. The one with Mila was a dream and then when he 'woke up' from that one...yeah that was also a dream.

I'm gonna be completely honest I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm just writing nonsense and it's pissing me off. It's like...school is just wiping out my creativity or some shit. If you guys feel this way too please tell me and i'll apologize for my writing. I just feel like I'm writing really fucked up shit and I'm not even sure I know what's going on in the story anymore.

God dammit! haha Sorry, one of my teachers upset me today. We were joking around (or atleast I thought we were) and then out of no where he tells me I need to be more serious or some shit like that. I don't even know. Thanks for listening guys... haha Oh god, I'm so freaking tired, I need sleep. So please enjoy the newest installment of Meeting MacFarlane. (I really have to fix the 'F' in the title.) Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

"I will eat you chocolate, because my tummy wants you." Alex scarfed a whole chocolate bar down in mere seconds leaving Mike astonished. She looked up at him and smiled, "The joys of being a pregnant woman."

Mike handed her a napkin and shook his head. "Oh my god! I know right?!" He said, and rubbed his protruding stomach. They both laughed but immediately shut up when Seth came in the room. He was dressed in a long sleeve gray t-shirt and wrinkled jeans that they had brought him that morning

"Sorry honey, it was the only thing I could find on such a short notice." Alex said as she made her way over to him and fixed his hair. He slightly smiled at her and gave her an exaggerated sigh.

"Well I really would've preferred my designer jeans but I guess these will do." He said in a gay voice and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming."

"We're always here for you, Seth. We've been your cartoon family for over ten years and we're not bailing out now." She hugged him back and Mike coughed behind them. "Would you two like to get a room? Or are we gonna get this over with?"

They all smiled at eachother and went out to the parking lot.

Before long they were in front of Mila's house and Seth felt his nerves creeping up on him. What would he say? How should he say it? Should he be mean? Well she did kind of deserve it for fucking up his entire life. Seth jumped out of the car without saying a word and headed to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

As soon as she opened the door Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes. She was completely dolled up and she looked like a complete slut, but Seth forced his eyes to stay locked to hers. "Hello Mila." He greeted coldly.

"Seth, how are you feeling sweetheart?" She smiled innocently at him and he had to restrain a gag. As soon as she went to hold his hand he nearly exploded with rage.

"I'll be fantastic after all this is over. Mila, I need to talk to you."

"Well, now is kind of a bad time. I was just heading out…"

"Right now!" Seth was on the verge of hysteria. He needed to get this off his chest and move on with his life. He didn't wait for her to respond; just headed towards the dining room and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

She sat down in the one closest to him and he moved as far away as possible. She sighed quietly and he leaned forward on the table; showing as much authority as possible. "Now, I want you to listen to me. You will not say one word through my whole speech, do you understand."

"Yes." She said with a tone that pissed Seth off even more.

"Excuse me?" Seth replied and raised his eyebrows.

"I said yes, _sir."_ She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"God dammit, Mila. You're lucky I'm not firing you right now and telling everyone what you did." She looked up with surprise and Seth took this as his cue to unleash. "Mila, you're disgusting. I honestly hate you so much right now because you've fucked up my life more than I thought possible. You think you can get away with everything just because you're hot, but you can't! At least not with me. I'm your boss and you need to follow my rules otherwise I will give you a bad reputation."

Seth took another breath before continuing. "Here are my rules, and if you dare to disobey them I will…." Seth let out a disgusted sound and shook his head. "There will be serious consequences. Rule number one- you will never, _ever, _touch me in any way that would be considered sexual or flirtatious. Rule number two- If you ever come between me and Bree again I will rip you to shreds. I don't care if we've been friends for over a decade. She is my first priority now. So get over yourself. Rule number three- You are only aloud at the Family Guy studios only for table reads and recordings. Nothing else."

"God, you're sounding like my dad." Mila groaned and leaned her head back.

"Don't interrupt me…_please._" Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rule number four- You cannot be a bitch to me or Bree or any other co-workers. Fuck, just don't be a bitch. Alright? And lastly, rule number 5-"

"Thank god."

Seth stared at her before he finished his sentence, "If you touch a single hair on Bree's body, I will come after you. That's all." He immediately stood up from his chair and strode out of the room.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Mila said as she chased after him.

Seth was already at the door when she finally grabbed his arm and he sternly looked at her. "No touching. And what would you like to say?"

"Well, I would like to say that this is complete bullshit!" She threw her hands up in the air and made a face that made her look like a small child.

"Then don't bother coming to work anymore." Seth opened the door and walked out.

"Fine! I'll play by your stupid rules. And don't worry; I won't hurt your precious little Bree." She gave him a glare before slamming the door; leaving Seth smirking.

* * *

"Miss Avery?" Bree looked up from her note cards to see a man in a fitted suit staring at her. He had thin glasses that were perched on his pointy nose. He had graying hair they was thinning at the top. "We're ready for you."

Bree got up and headed toward the conference room. She had finally gotten a job offer at Summit productions for being a soundtrack advisor. They'd seen her work on her internet page and they apparently really liked her.

She entered a room that smelled of cigars and perfume only to be met by three younger gentlemen and a lady in her mid-fifties. She had black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun that was secured at the nape of her neck. "Hello Miss Bree. I'm Kathy Johnson."

"Hi Kathy. It's so amazing that you liked my work. I promise I'll do my best and…Sorry." Bree blushed and looked down at her shoes. Kathy laughed and motioned for Bree to sit down next to her.

"Well you don't exactly have the job yet. We have to see how you do in the work force. But I must say, you have a very wide range of musical tastes; and that's exactly what we've been looking for." She smiled at the gentlemen to the right of her and they all mumbled in agreement.

Bree had to stifle a giggle before looking back up at Kathy. "Now we do have a small problem with our production company though. And I hope you'll hear me through on this before making any snap decisions." She cleared her throat, "Summit productions is becoming widely popular and we need a bigger space to work in. We've found many places around this area but none of them have seemed perfect. So we expanded our range and we found the perfect building…"

"Where is it?" Bree barely whispered.

"New York City. Now I know this will be a big change for you. You're fresh out of college and you haven't experienced much yet, but that's why I think New York will be good for you. You'll bring fresh life to the city. Now here are the advantages that we're giving you. You'll be getting a two bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, living room, and all the necessities. We'll also be paying it for you for the first year of your contract. If you don't like it then you can move back here and there will be no issues. Here's the catch, you're salary won't be that nice when you first begin. We usually start off with $50'000 a year but since you have zero experience in this field you will be getting paid only half of that." She looked up with a sympathetic look.

Bree wasn't sad at all about that news. She was still stuck on the fact that she'd be moving to New York City! "Oh my god! Are you kidding me? I'll take it! When do you want me for my first day?"

Kathy looked at the three men again before answering. "Well, we were kind of hoping you could have all of your things packed by tonight."

"Tonight?" Bree thought about everything in her apartment and how she still needed to tell Conan about this. She shook her head, "I'll try my very best."

Kathy smiled again, "Well then welcome aboard."

* * *

Seth looked out his office window and frowned; it was starting to rain. This made his hopes shrink a little, as rain usually meant bad news. He looked over at the flowers on his desk- daffodils. They were Bree's absolute favorite and he had been planning on seeing her today.

He walked out the door to find Alex and he saw her resting on one of the couches outside his office. "Alex, this isn't going to work."

Her eyes immediately snapped open and she sighed. "Why are you freaking out about this so much? We've gone over everything- you go to her work, give her the flowers, say how much you love her, pop out some kids and Bam! Happily Ever After." She closed her eyes again and Seth groaned.

"But it's raining…" He looked outside again and felt his plan crumbling.

"Fantastic. You'll get her wet even sooner than planned." Alex smirked at him and rolled her way off the couch.

Seth couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him "Do you even hear half of the shit you say?" He bent over as another laughter attack ripped through him.

"God, it wasn't even that funny. Stop acting like a hormonal teenage girl." Seth covered his mouth and shook his head. "Sorry, I really haven't laughed in a long time."

Alex immediately walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. "You'll be happy again soon. Trust me."

Seth hugged her back. "What did you mean by 'pop out some kids'?" He leaned back and looked sternly at her.

She slightly shrugged, "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you- dude you're getting fucking old. You need to settle down one of these days and have some babies. I think it's mandatory that someone as talented as you needs to have kids. Now get to work." She pushed him towards the elevator and he chuckled.

"Well my sperm feels special now." Seth rolled his eyes and pressed the button towards the lobby.

Soon enough, Seth was driving down the highway with his windshield wipers going 100 miles an hour. He looked over at the passenger side of his seat at the flowers and thought how useless they'd be. He'd need a whole army to get Bree back by this point.

He looked at the clock on his dashboard and saw it was almost seven o'clock- Bree would be getting off of work soon. He quickly stepped on the accelerator and raced to Conan's studios. Before long, he was pulling into the parking lot and he jumped out of his car.

Seth tried his best to shield himself from the pouring rain only to no avail. He groaned and trudged his way into the building. He quickly shook his wet hair and looked up at the receptionist. "Hi, is Bree Avery here?"

She smiled up at him, "Hello again Mr. MacFarlane. I actually haven't seen Bree all day, sorry." She looked down at her computer again and Seth just stared at her.

"Well is she sick or something?" Seth furrowed his brow in confusion and the receptionist just gave him a simple shake of her head.

"Seth, may I speak to you please?" Seth turned around to see Conan leaning up against the wall behind him. He quickly stood up straight and made his way down the hallway with Seth quickly following behind.

"Do you have any idea where Bree is?" Seth whispered as they past closed office doors. Conan didn't answer him until they got into his dressing room and the door was closed behind them.

Conan spun around to look at him, "I was kind of hoping you could tell me that. And I was also hoping you could tell me what the hell is going on with her." Conan looked down at him and Seth shrunk back.

Seth just shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it was to my understanding that you two are an item now…is that correct?" Seth nodded his head. "Then something must have happened between you two, right?" Conan raised his eyebrows and Seth slowly nodded his head again.

"Look Seth, I think you're a very nice guy but Bree is clearly…different. She hasn't been to work for the last couple days, she's constantly moody now, and I just got a call an hour ago that she was quitting. Now would you mind explaining to me everything that happened?"

Seth couldn't help himself- he ended up telling Conan everything. From how he first met Bree, to their first night together, when he told her he loved her, most of what happened with Mila since he still wasn't completely clear on what happened, getting in the accident, losing his memory, and then finally to Bree leaving him.

Conan didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there like a stone with his eyes closed. Seth started to rock back and forth trying to keep the blood flowing through his body. "So what do you think I should do?" Seth whispered and Conan finally opened his eyes.

"I'm trying very hard not to punch you in the face right now, give me a second." Conan took a deep breath and walked around the room. "The only reason I'm giving you a second chance is because every guy screws up once in a while. Now you know what you did was wrong, correct?"

Seth nodded his head vigorously and immediately felt like a little kid talking to a grown up. "Then you need to show her that you were wrong. You need to devote every day into telling her how much you love and care about her. Anything less than that and you'll be screwed." Conan looked down at his feet and swung his arms back and forth.

"Thank you so much. But…one question- why did she quit?"

The next second Seth was out the door and sprinting to his car. He didn't care about the rain, he didn't care about how he looked or any of the stuff he had planned to say. He didn't care about the stupid flowers or how nervous he was just a couple minutes ago. All that mattered right now was getting to Bree in time.

Seth had never felt this much urgency in his life. It was kind of…exciting. And nerve-racking. If anything or anybody jumped in front of his car right now he probably wouldn't even notice. Everything was fading out except for the street names. Seth looked down at his speedometer and realized he was going over a hundred. He slightly let off on the gas pedal but never stopped.

In mere minutes Seth was already parked outside Bree's apartment building. He bounded in the door and ran towards the elevator. The next second he was in and going up to her room. The doors dinged open and he sprinted to her door- roughly knocking on it. He bent over to catch his breath and knocked again- only to no answer.

Seth needed to know if she was in there or not so he took a step back and kicked at the door. He then threw himself up against it multiple times but nothing was happening. He looked down at the door knob and hopelessly turned it. To Seth's surprise, the door opened with ease and he stood there staring like a dumbass. "You've gotta be kidding me."

He looked up in the open space and realized that's just what it was. An open space. Nothing, nothing at all was present in the apartment. No furniture, no appliances, not even a single piece of garbage. He quickly went to her bedroom and found the same situation there. He looked around the place, hoping for something magically to appear when Seth finally realized that she was gone. She was actually gone.

Seth sat down in the middle of the living room and put his head in his hands. "Bree's gone." He whispered. "She's actually gone." And for the millionth time in the last two weeks- he started to cry. Every emotion inside him just bubbled over and he couldn't help it.

Seth lay back on the floor and closed his eyes for a couple minutes. Tears were still running down his face but he didn't care- everything was over. Absolutely everything…

The next moment, Seth was asleep. The stress built up in him and it had completely wiped him out. Something clicked inside his mind though. It was as if his brain was finally being allowed to breathe again and that's when he started seeing memories.

The first memory was the first time he'd seen Bree in her black leather jacket and short white dress. How he felt actually happy the first time they'd kissed in his dressing room. Having to chase her down to her apartment only to end up fully giving himself to her. Learning more and more about her and her insecurities. How her nose scrunched up whenever she was laughing. The way his friends were happy that he found a girl like her. A girl that actually cared about him. Telling Bree he loved her and talking to her on the bridge.

The next memories came to him in such a rush that if he were awake he would've gasped. Seeing Mila that morning after telling Bree he loved her. His heart squeezing with hatred just at the sight of her. Him confusing that for actually love and then kissing her. Kissing her because when he looked at her he saw the girl that he wanted her to be. The girl that was named Bree. Then going to London and falling for her dirty tricks again. As she ripped his clothing off of him; all he felt was confusion and sadness. When he heard Bree scream….

Seth gasped as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and immediately stood up. "Why the hell did I fall asleep?!" He quickly ran out the door and towards the elevator again. Everything clicked into place and he was relieved and horrified at the same time. But the most important thing was that he knew where Bree was.

Seth made his way out of the apartment building and quickly ran behind it and fell into step on the worn path. He tried to run as fast as he could but the rain made that nearly impossible. If she wasn't here then she was really gone- but Seth didn't allow that thought to stay in his mind for long. He soon saw the different signs that said 'caution' and he let out a sigh of relief.

He started to see the bridge through the sheets of rain and he sprinted even faster. Seth was almost there when he saw a dark figure sitting down on it. "Bree!" He called out, but the figure didn't move. He got about a couple feet away from her and he called out again.

It worried Seth that she wasn't responding so he slid in behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Bree jumped and turned around. "Seth?! What are you doing here?!" She pulled out her headphones and stared at him incredulously.

Seth held up a finger and tried to catch his breath. "Bree you can't leave!" He looked her up and down and realized she was wearing a completely black outfit. She had her sweatshirt hood pulled up and she looked so god damn beautiful.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." She mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"Bree, I love you. I've never felt this way about anybody before and I just can't lose you right now." Seth looked into her eyes and she shook her head.

"That was pathetic." She started to get up and Seth shook his head.

"Fuck. Wait! Just let me catch my bearings." Seth looked around at the scenery as Bree stood there staring up at him.

Seth sighed and looked back at her. "Bree, every moment I'm with you it feels like…I'm actually somebody. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I feel like I actually matter to somebody else, and I've never felt that before. You have no idea how happy you make me. You're constantly on my mind all throughout the day and all I can think of is when I'm going to see you next. And it's been killing me lately that the answer to that has been never. Because I can't not see you Bree. It's like, I'm choking every second I'm not with you and it's almost as if my heart is going to explode."

Seth's eyes never left hers as he said every sentence. He gently took her hands in his and she quietly started to cry. "Bree, it kills me that I hurt you. I never meant to do it. If I could reverse time and just spend every minute with you, I would. Mila means nothing to me. Nothing at all, and she never will mean anything to me. Usually I'm dying to just get to work and finish an episode but…when I'm with you I'm dreading the moment when I have to leave you. My best friends have been with me for the last ten years, but none of them have made as big of an impact on me than you."

Seth slowly started to move toward her and she let out a sob, "If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you then so be it. Nothing matters anymore except for you. I don't just want you but I need you. I can't be truly happy without you. Every day I will tell you just how beautiful you are and how much I absolutely love you. I just need to hold you and kiss you and breathe your scent at all times. Please, just give me another shot."

She looked back up at him again and shook her head. "But, my job. That's my dream Seth. I want to move to New York and work with these people."

Seth bent down towards her, "Then I'll follow you to New York. I'll go wherever you go."

Bree touched his face gently and he leaned into her hand, "No. You can't do that. Your job is here, and I will not take you away from that."

"Bree, you'd be taking me away from it even if I didn't follow you. I would never be able to concentrate on my work; I'd be a complete mess. Hell, I've spent more time in the hospital these last couple of weeks than I have in my entire life. Please Bree, just stay with me."

"But what will I do? I have no experience and nobody wants me here." Bree slowly breathed in Seth's cologne and moaned a little from the sensation.

Seth gently grabbed her face, making her look at him. "I want you. I will always want you. Now if you really want a job that badly then why don't you help with the music on Family Guy and American Dad and even the Cleveland show? It's a busy job but I think you can handle our orchestra."

Her eyes immediately lit up but she slowly came back to reality. "Seth…I love you." She looked as if she were about to say something else but she shook her head.

"No, please say whatever you were going to say. I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore." Seth gently urged you to continue and she swallowed.

She looked up at him and slowly reached for his face once more. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned in towards him. The only sound was the rain hitting the wooden bridge as she kissed him passionately. "I just wanted to say that, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Seth smiled at Bree and picked her up, spinning her around in the process. They kissed again and Bree laughed. "So are things back to normal now?" She asked him and he smiled. "No…things are even better now.

**The End**

* * *

Well Guys, it's seems like I've finally found a way to finish this story. :) The first thing I would like to say is that holy shit that ending was cheesy as hell. haha

But, anyways, when I first started this story I thought maybe a couple people would be reading this. I never thought it would get this kind of reaction. Just from all the reviews, to private messages on here, to messages on tumblr. You guys just have no idea how much that means to me. I look back at the beginning chapters and I can't help but cringe at how bad of a writer I was. I mean I wasn't terrible, but I feel like I've definitely gotten better over this...how long as it been? 3 months? even longer? Well, I feel like I've gotten better over whatever time span it was.

Ummm, I still have no idea why you guys like this story so much. I'm not sure if it's just me being tough on myself or what but I kind of wish I was reading this story from your guys's point of view instead of having to type for a whole day. But I've loved every second of it.

So I already have a request on my next story to write. It will be about Seth and his new girlfriend Emilia. So be looking for that within the next couple weeks (I still gotta do research on her so Lieke and Ash just be patient) :) If you guys have any requests on new stories please just tell me. And I'll try my very best to get back to you on them. I kind of have my mind set on a sequel to this story but I don't know when I'll have time to write it or if you guys even wanna read it, so give me some notice on that.

God I feel like I'm giving an awards speech. I gotta wrap this up haha I would like to thank Seth MacFarlane for being so fucking god damn sexy and for being just an all around perfect human being- because well you were the main character in my story so yeah. If Mila Kunis ever comes across this story(which is nearly impossible) I wanna apologize. I'm a huge fan and I just wanted to make it seem like you had one imperfection about you. Other than that, I would totally go lesbian for you. I wanna thank everybody for reading this and just thank you for sticking with me through all the drama and tension and deliciousness. So yeah :) Thank you everybody and as always...Please review. Love you guys!


End file.
